There are at least 400 enzymes identified as protein kinases. These enzymes catalyze the phosphorylation of target protein substrates. The phosphorylation is usually a transfer reaction of a phosphate group from ATP to the protein substrate. The specific structure in the target substrate to which the phosphate is transferred is a tyrosine, serine or threonine residue. Since these amino acid residues are the target structures for the phosphoryl transfer, these protein kinase enzymmes are commonly referred to as tyrosine kinases or serine/threonine kinases.
The phosphorylation reactions, and counteracting phosphatase reactions, at the tyrosine, serine and threonine residues are involved in countless cellular processes that underlie responses to diverse intracellular signals (typically mediated through cellular receptors), regulation of cellular functions, and activation or deactivation of cellular processes. A cascade of protein kinases often participate in intracellular signal transduction and are necessary for the realization of these cellular processes. Because of their ubiquity in these processes, the protein kinases can be found as an integral part of the plasma membrane or as cytoplasmic enzymes or localized in the nucleus, often as components of enzyme complexes. In many instances, these protein kinases are an essential element of enzyme and structural protein complexes that determine where and when a cellular process occurs within a cell.
Protein Tyrosine Kinases. Protein tyrosine kinases (PTKs) are enzymes which catalyse the phosphorylation of specific tyrosine residues in cellular proteins. This post-translational modification of these substrate proteins, often enzymes themselves, acts as a molecular switch regulating cell proliferation, activation or differentiation (for review, see Schlessinger and Ullrich, 1992, Neuron 9:383-391). Aberrant or excessive PTK activity has been observed in many disease states including benign and malignant proliferative disorders as well as diseases resulting from inappropriate activation of the immune system (e.g., autoimmune disorders), allograft rejection, and graft vs. host disease. In addition, endothelial-cell specific receptor PTKs such as KDR and Tie-2 mediate the angiogenic process, and are thus involved in supporting the progression of cancers and other diseases involving inappropriate vascularization (e.g., diabetic retinopathy, choroidal neovascularization due to age-related macular degeneration, psoriasis, arthritis, retinopathy of prematurity, infantile hemangiomas).
Tyrosine kinases can be of the receptor-type (having extracellular, transmembrane and intracellular domains) or the non-receptor type (being wholly intracellular).
Receptor Tyrosine Kinases (RTKs). The RTKs comprise a large family of transmembrane receptors with diverse biological activities. At present, at least nineteen (19) distinct RTK subfamilies have been identified. The receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK) family includes receptors that are crucial for the growth and differentiation of a variety of cell types (Yarden and Ullrich, Ann. Rev. Biochem. 57:433-478, 1988; Ullrich and Schlessinger, Cell 61:243-254, 1990). The intrinsic function of RTKs is activated upon ligand binding, which results in phosphorylation of the receptor and multiple cellular substrates, and subsequently in a variety of cellular responses (Ullrich and Schlessinger, 1990, Cell 61:203-212). Thus, receptor tyrosine kinase mediated signal transduction is initiated by extracellular interaction with a specific growth factor (ligand), typically followed by receptor dimerization, stimulation of the intrinsic protein tyrosine kinase activity and receptor trans-phosphorylation. Binding sites are thereby created for intracellular signal transduction molecules and lead to the formation of complexes with a spectrum of cytoplasmic signaling molecules that facilitate the appropriate cellular response. (e.g., cell division, differentiation, metabolic effects, changes in the extracellular microenvironment) see Schlessinger and Ullrich, 1992, Neuron 9:1-20.
Proteins with SH2 (src homology-2) or phosphotyrosine binding (PTB) domains bind activated tyrosine kinase receptors and their substrates with high affinity to propagate signals into cell. Both of the domains recognize phosphotyrosine. (Fantl et al., 1992, Cell 69:413-423; Songyang et al., 1994, Mol. Cell. Biol. 14:2777-2785; Songyang et al., 1993, Cell 72:767-778; and Koch et al., 1991, Science 252:668-678; Shoelson, Curr. Opin. Chem. Biol. (1997), 1(2), 227-234; Cowburn, Curr. Opin. Struct. Biol. (1997), 7(6), 835-838). Several intracellular substrate proteins that associate with receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs) have been identified. They may be divided into two principal groups: (1) substrates which have a catalytic domain; and (2) substrates which lack such a domain but serve as adapters and associate with catalytically active molecules (Songyang et al., 1993, Cell 72:767-778). The specificity of the interactions between receptors or proteins and SH2 or PTB domains of their substrates is determined by the amino acid residues immediately surrounding the phosphorylated tyrosine residue. For example, differences in the binding affinities between SH2 domains and the amino acid sequences surrounding the phosphotyrosine residues on particular receptors correlate with the observed differences in their substrate phosphorylation profiles (Songyang et al., 1993, Cell 72:767-778). Observations suggest that the function of each receptor tyrosine kinase is determined not only by its pattern of expression and ligand availability but also by the array of downstream signal transduction pathways that are activated by a particular receptor as well as the timing and duration of those stimuli. Thus, phosphorylation provides an important regulatory step which determines the selectivity of signaling pathways recruited by specific growth factor receptors, as well as differentiation factor receptors.
Several receptor tyrosine kinases such as FGFR-1, PDGFR, TIE-2 and c-Met, and growth factors that bind thereto, have been suggested to play a role in angiogenesis, although some may promote angiogenesis indirectly (Mustonen and Alitalo, J. Cell Biol. 129:895-898, 1995). One such receptor tyrosine kinase, known as xe2x80x9cfetal liver kinase 1xe2x80x9d (FLK-1), is a member of the type III subclass of RTKs. An alternative designation for human FLK-1 is xe2x80x9ckinase insert domain-containing receptorxe2x80x9d (KDR) (Terman et al., Oncogene 6:1677-83, 1991). Another alternative designation for FLK-1/KDR is xe2x80x9cvascular endothelial cell growth factor receptor 2xe2x80x9d (VEGFR-2) since it binds VEGF with high affinity. The murine version of FLK-1/VEGFR-2 has also been called NYK (Oelrichs et al, Oncogene 8(1): 11-15, 1993). DNAs encoding mouse, rat and human FLK-1 have been isolated, and the nucleotide and encoded amino acid sequences reported (Matthews et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 88:9026-30, 1991; Terman et al., 1991, supra; Terman et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 187:1579-86, 1992; Sarzani et al., supra; and Millauer et al., Cell 72:835-846, 1993). Numerous studies such as those reported in Millauer et al., supra, suggest that VEGF and FLK-1/KDR/VEGFR-2 are a ligand-receptor pair that play an important role in the proliferation of vascular endothelial cells, and formation and sprouting of blood vessels, termed vasculogenesis and angiogenesis, respectively.
Another type III subclass RTK designated xe2x80x9cfms-like tyrosine kinase-1xe2x80x9d (Flt-1) is related to FLK-1/KDR (DeVries et al. Science 255;989-991, 1992; Shibuya et al., Oncogene 5:519-524, 1990). An alternative designation for Flt-1 is xe2x80x9cvascular endothelial cell growth factor receptor 1xe2x80x9d (VEGFR-1). To date, members of the FLK-1/KDR/VEGFR-2 and Flt-1/VEGFR-1 subfamilies have been found expressed primarily on endothelial cells. These subclass members are specifically stimulated by members of the vascular endothelial cell growth factor (VEGF) family of ligands (Klagsburn and D""Amore, Cytokine and Growth Factor Reviews 7: 259-270, 1996). Vascular endothelial cell growth factor (VEGF) binds to Flt-1 with higher affinity than to FLK-1/KDR and is mitogenic toward vascular endothelial cells (Terman et al., 1992, supra; Mustonen et al. supra; DeVries et al., supra). Flt-1 is believed to be essential for endothelial organization during vascular development. Flt-1 expression is associated with early vascular development in mouse embryos, and with neovascularization during wound healing (Mustonen and Alitalo, supra). Expression of Flt-1 in monocytes, osteoclasts, and osteoblasts, as well as in adult tissues such as kidney glomeruli suggests an additional function for this receptor that is not related to cell growth (Mustonen and Alitalo, supra).
As previously stated, recent evidence suggests that VEGF plays a role in the stimulation of both normal and pathological angiogenesis (Jakeman et al., Endocrinology 133: 848-859, 1993; Kolch et al., Breast Cancer Research and Treatment 36: 139-155, 1995; Ferrara et al., Endocrine Reviews 18(1); 4-25, 1997; Ferrara et al., Regulation of Angiogenesis (ed. L. D. Goldberg and E. M. Rosen), 209-232, 1997). In addition, VEGF has been implicated in the control and enhancement of vascular permeability (Connolly, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 264: 20017-20024, 1989; Brown et al., Regulation of Angiogenesis (ed. L. D. Goldberg and E. M. Rosen), 233-269, 1997). Different forms of VEGF arising from alternative splicing of mRNA have been reported, including the four species described by Ferrara et al. (J. Cell. Biochem. 47:211-218, 1991). Both secreted and predominantly cell-associated species of VEGF have been identified by Ferrara et al. supra, and the protein is known to exist in the form of disulfide linked dimers.
Several related homologs of VEGF have recently been identified. However, their roles in normal physiological and disease processes have not yet been elucidated. In addition, the members of the VEGF family are often coexpressed with VEGF in a number of tissues and are, in general, capable of forming heterodimers with VEGF. This property likely alters the receptor specificity and biological effects of the heterodimers and further complicates the elucidation of their specific functions as illustrated below (Korpelainen and Alitalo, Curr. Opin. Cell Biol., 159-164, 1998 and references cited therein).
Placenta growth factor (PIGF) has an amino acid sequence that exhibits significant homology to the VEGF sequence (Park et al., J. Biol. Chem. 269:25646-54, 1994; Maglione et al. Oncogene 8:925-31, 1993). As with VEGF, different species of PIGF arise from alternative splicing of mRNA, and the protein exists in dimeric form (Park et al., supra). PIGF-1 and PIGF-2 bind to Flt-1 with high affinity, and PIGF-2 also avidly binds to neuropilin-1 (Migdal et al, J. Biol. Chem. 273 (35): 22272-22278), but neither binds to FLK-1/KDR (Park et al., supra). PIGF has been reported to potentiate both the vascular permeability and mitogenic effect of VEGF on endothelial cells when VEGF is present at low concentrations (purportedly due to heterodimer formation) (Park et al., supra).
VEGF-B is produced as two isoforms (167 and 185 residues) that also appear to bind Flt-1/VEGFR-1. It may play a role in the regulation of extracellular matrix degradation, cell adhesion, and migration through modulation of the expression and activity of urokinase type plasminogen activator and plasminogen activator inhibitor 1 (Pepper et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. (1998), 95(20): 11709-11714).
VEGF-C was originally cloned as a ligand for VEGFR-3/Flt-4 which is primarily expressed by lymphatic endothelial cells. In its fully processed form, VEGF-C can also bind KDR/VEGFR-2 and stimulate proliferation and migration of endothelial cells in vitro and angiogenesis in in vivo models (Lymboussaki et al, Am. J. Pathol. (1998), 153(2): 395-403; Witzenbichler et al, Am. J. Pathol. (1998), 153(2), 381-394). The transgenic overexpression of VEGF-C causes proliferation and enlargement of only lymphatic vessels, while blood vessels are unaffected. Unlike VEGF, the expression of VEGF-C is not induced by hypoxia (Ristimaki et al, J. Biol. Chem. (1998), 273(14),8413-8418).
The most recently discovered VEGF-D is structurally very similar to VEGF-C. VEGF-D is reported to bind and activate at least two VEGFRs, VEGFR-3/Flt-4 and KDR/VEGFR-2. It was originally cloned as a c-fos inducible mitogen for fibroblasts and is most prominently expressed in the mesenchymal cells of the lung and skin (Achen et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. (1998), 95(2), 548-553 and references therein).
As for VEGF, VEGF-C and VEGF-D have been claimed to induce increases in vascular permeability in vivo in a Miles assay when injected into cutaneous tissue (PCT/US97/14696; WO98/07832, Witzenbichler et al., supra). The physiological role and significance of these ligands in modulating vascular hyperpermeability and endothelial responses in tissues where they are expressed remains uncertain.
There has been recently reported a virally encoded, novel type of vascular endothelial growth factor, VEGF-E (NZ-7 VEGF), which preferentially utilizes KDR/Flk-1 receptor and carries a potent mitotic activity without heparin-binding domain (Meyer et al, EMBO J. (1999), 18(2), 363-374; Ogawa et al, J. Biol. Chem. (1998), 273(47), 31273-31282.). VEGF-E sequences possess 25% homology to mammalian VEGF and are encoded by the parapoxvirus Orf virus (OV). This parapoxvirus that affects sheep and goats and occasionally, humans, to generate lesions with angiogenesis. VEGF-E is a dimer of about 20 kDa with no basic domain nor affinity for heparin, but has the characteristic cysteine knot motif present in all mammalian VEGFs, and was surprisingly found to possess potency and bioactivities similar to the heparin-binding VEGF165 isoform of VEGF-A, i.e. both factors stimulate the release of tissue factor (TF), the proliferation, chemotaxis and sprouting of cultured vascular endothelial cells in vitro and angiogenesis in vivo. Like VEGF165, VEGF-E was found to bind with high affinity to VEGF receptor-2 (KDR) resulting in receptor autophosphorylation and a biphasic rise in free intracellular Ca2+ concentrations, while in contrast to VEGF165, VEGF-E did not bind to VEGF receptor-1 (Flt-1).
Based upon emerging discoveries of other homologs of VEGF and VEGFRs and the precedents for ligand and receptor heterodimerization, the actions of such VEGF homologs may involve formation of VEGF ligand heterodimers, and/or heterodimerization of receptors, or binding to a yet undiscovered VEGFR (Witzenbichler et al., supra). Also, recent reports suggest neuropilin-1 (Migdal et al, supra) or VEGFR-3/Flt-4 (Witzenbichler et al., supra), or receptors other than KDR/VEGFR-2 may be involved in the induction of vascular permeability (Stacker, S. A., Vitali, A., Domagala, T., Nice, E., and Wilks, A. F., xe2x80x9cAngiogenesis and Cancerxe2x80x9d Conference, Amer. Assoc. Cancer Res., January 1998, Orlando, Fla.; Williams, Diabetelogia 40: S118-120(1997)).
Tie-2 (TEK) is a member of a recently discovered family of endothelial cell specific receptor tyrosine kinases which is involved in critical angiogenic processes, such as vessel branching, sprouting, remodeling, maturation and stability. Tie-2 is the first mammalian receptor tyrosine kinase for which both agonist ligand(s) (e.g., Angiopoietin1 (xe2x80x9cAng1xe2x80x9d), which stimulates receptor autophosphorylation and signal transduction), and antagonist ligand(s) (e.g., Angiopoietin2 (xe2x80x9cAng2xe2x80x9d)), have been identified. Knock-out and transgenic manipulation of the expression of Tie-2 and its ligands indicates tight spatial and temporal control of Tie-2 signaling is essential for the proper development of new vasculature. The current model suggests that stimulation of Tie-2 kinase by the Ang1 ligand is directly involved in the branching, sprouting and outgrowth of new vessels, and recruitment and interaction of periendothelial support cells important in maintaining vessel integrity and inducing quiescence. The absence of Ang1 stimulation of Tie-2 or the inhibition of Tie-2 autophosphorylation by Ang2, which is produced at high levels at sites of vascular regression, may cause a loss in vascular structure and matrix contacts resulting in endothelial cell death, especially in the absence of growth/survival stimuli. The situation is however more complex, since at least two additional Tie-2 ligands (Ang3 and Ang4) have recently been reported, and the capacity for heterooligomerization of the various agonistic and antagonistic angiopoietins, thereby modifying their activity, has been demonstrated. Targeting Tie-2 ligand-receptor interactions as an antiangiogenic therapeutic approach is thus less favored and a kinase inhibitory strategy preferred.
The soluble extracellular domain of Tie-2 (xe2x80x9cExTekxe2x80x9d) can act to disrupt the establishment of tumor vasculature in a breast tumor xenograft and lung metastasis models and in tumor-cell mediated ocular neovasculatization. By adenoviral infection, the in vivo production of mg/ml levels ExTek in rodents may be achieved for 7-10 days with no adverse side effects. These results suggest that disruption of Tie-2 signaling pathways in normal healthy animals may be well tolerated. These Tie-2 inhibitory responses to ExTek may be a consequence sequestration of ligand(s) and/or generation of a nonproductive heterodimer with full-length Tie-2.
Recently, significant upregulation of Tie-2 expression has been found within the vascular synovial pannus of arthritic joints of humans, consistent with a role in the inappropriate neovascularization. This finding suggests that Tie-2 plays a role in the progression of rheumatoid arthritis. Point mutations producing constitutively activated forms of Tie-2 have been identified in association with human venous malformation disorders. Tie-2 inhibitors are, thereful, useful in treating such disorders, and in other situations of inappropriate neovascularization.
The Non-Receptor Tyrosine Kinases. The non-receptor tyrosine kinases represent a collection of cellular enzymes which lack extracellular and transmembrane sequences. At present, over twenty-four individual non-receptor tyrosine kinases, comprising eleven (11) subfamilies (Src, Frk, Btk, Csk, Abl, Zap70, Fes/Fps, Fak, Jak, Ack and LIMK) have been identified. At present, the Src subfamily of non-receptor tyrosine kinases is comprised of the largest number of PTKs and include Src, Yes, Fyn, Lyn, Lck, Blk, Hck, Fgr and Yrk. The Src subfamily of enzymes has been linked to oncogenesis and immune responses. A more detailed discussion of non-receptor tyrosine kinases is provided in Bohlen, 1993, Oncogene 8:2025-2031, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Many of the tyrosine kinases, whether an RTK or non-receptor tyrosine kinase, have been found to be involved in cellular signaling pathways involved in numerous pathogenic conditions, including cancer, psoriasis, and other hyperproliferative disorders or hyper-immune responses.
Development of Compounds to Modulate the PTKs. In view of the surmised importance of PTKs to the control, regulation, and modulation of cell proliferation, the diseases and disorders associated with abnormal cell proliferation, many attempts have been made to identify receptor and non-receptor tyrosine kinase xe2x80x9cinhibitorsxe2x80x9d using a variety of approaches, including the use of mutant ligands (U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,849), soluble receptors and antibodies (Application No. WO 94/10202; Kendall and Thomas, 1994, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci 90:10705-09; Kim et al., 1993, Nature 362:841-844), RNA ligands (Jellinek, et al., Biochemistry 33:10450-56; Takano, et al., 1993, Mol. Bio. Cell 4:358A; Kinsella, et al. 1992, Exp. Cell Res. 199:56-62; Wright, et al., 1992, J. Cellular Phys. 152:448-57) and tyrosine kinase inhibitors (WO 94/03427; WO 92/21660; WO 91/15495; WO 94/14808; U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,992; Mariani, et al., 1994, Proc. Am. Assoc. Cancer Res. 35:2268).
More recently, attempts have been made to identify small molecules which act as tyrosine kinase inhibitors. For example, bis monocyclic, bicyclic or heterocyclic aryl compounds (PCT WO 92/20642) and vinylene-azaindole derivatives (PCT WO 94/14808) have been described generally as tyrosine kinase inhibitors. Styryl compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,999), styryl-substituted pyridyl compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,606), certain quinazoline derivatives (EP Application No. 0 566 266 A1; Expert Opin. Ther. Pat. (1998), 8(4): 475-478), selenoindoles and selenides (PCT WO 94/03427), tricyclic polyhydroxylic compounds (PCT WO 92/21660) and benzylphosphonic acid compounds (PCT WO 91/15495) have been described as compounds for use as tyrosine kinase inhibitors for use in the treatment of cancer. Anilinocinnolines (PCT WO97/34876) and quinazoline derivative compounds (PCT WO97/22596; PCT WO97/42187) have been described as inhibitors of angiogenesis and vascular permeability.
In addition, attempts have been made to identify small molecules which act as serine/threonine kinase inhibitors. For example, bis(indolylmaleimide) compounds have been described as inhibiting particular PKC serine/threonine kinase isoforms whose signal transducing function is associated with altered vascular permeability in VEGF-related diseases (PCT WO97/40830; PCT WO97/40831).
Plk-1 is a serine/threonine kinase which is an important regulator of cell cycle progression. It plays critical roles in the assembly and the dynamic function of the mitotic spindle apparatus. Plk-1 and related kinases have also been shown to be closely involved in the activation and inactivation of other cell cycle regulators, such as cyclin-dependent kinases. High levels of Plk-1 expression are associated with cell proliferation activities. It is often found in malignant tumors of various origins. Inhibitors of Plk-1 are expected to block cancer cell proliferation by disrupting processes involving mitotic spindles and inappropriately activated cyclin-dependent kinases.
Cdc2/cyclin B is another serine/threonine kinase enzyme which belongs to the cyclin-dependent kinase (cdks) family. These enzymes are involved in the critical transition between various phases of cell cycle progression. It is believed that uncontrolled cell proliferation, which is the hallmark of cancer is dependent upon elevated cdk activities in these cells. The inhibition of elevated cdk activities in cancer cells by cdc2/cyclin B kinase inhibitors could suppress proliferation and may restore the normal control of cell cycle progression.
The regulation of CDK activation is complex, but requires the association of the CDK with a member of the cyclin family of regulatory subunits (Draetta, Trends in Cell Biology, 3:287-289 (1993)); Murray and Kirschner, Nature, 339:275-280 (1989); Solomon et al., Molecular Biology of the Cell, 3:13-27 (1992)). A further level of regulation occurs through both activating and inactivating phosphorylations of the CDK subunit (Draetta, Trends in Cell Biology, 3:287-289 (1993)); Murray and Kirschner, Nature, 339:275-280 (1989); Solomon et al., Molecular Biology of the Cell, 3:13-27 (1992); Ducommun et al., EMBO Journal, 10:3311-3319 (1991); Gautier et al., Nature 339:626-629 (1989); Gould and Nurse, Nature, 342:39-45 (1989); Krek and Nigg, EMBO Journal, 10:3331-3341 (1991); Solomon et al., Cell, 63:1013-1024 (1990)). The coordinate activation and inactivation of different cyclin/CDK complexes is necessary for normal progression through the cell cycle (Pines, Trends in Biochemical Sciences, 18:195-197 (1993); Sherr, Cell, 73:1059-1065 (1993)). Both the critical G1-S and G2-M transitions are controlled by the activation of different cyclin/CDK activities. In G1, both cyclin D/CDK4 and cyclin E/CDK2 are thought to mediate the onset of S-phase (Matsushima et al., Molecular and Cellular Biology, 14:2066-2076 (1994); Ohtsubo and Roberts, Science, 259:1908-1912 (1993); Quelle et al., Genes and Development, 7:1559-1571 (1993); Resnitzky et al., Molecular and Cellular Biology, 14:1669-1679 (1994)). Progression through S-phase requires the activity of cyclin A/CDK2 (Girard et al., Cell, 67:1169-1179 (1991); Pagano et al., EMBO Journal, 11:961-971 (1992); Rosenblatt et al., Proceedings of the National Academy of Science USA, 89:2824-2828 (1992); Walker and Maller, Nature, 354:314-317 (1991); Zindy et al., Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communications, 182:1144-1154 (1992)) whereas the activation of cyclin A/cdc2 (CDK1) and cyclin B/cdc2 are required for the onset of metaphase (Draetta, Trends in Cell Biology, 3:287-289 (1993)); Murray and Kirschner, Nature, 339:275-280 (1989); Solomon et al., Molecular Biology of the Cell, 3:13-27 (1992); Girard et al., Cell, 67:1169-1179 (1991); Pagano et al., EMBO Journal, 11:961-971 (1992); Rosenblatt et al., Proceedings of the National Academy of Science USA, 89:2824-2828 (1992); Walker and Maller, Nature, 354:314-317 (1991); Zindy et al., Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communications, 182:1144-1154 (1992)). It is not surprising, therefore, that the loss of control of CDK regulation is a frequent event in hyperproliferative diseases and cancer. (Pines, Current Opinion in Cell Biology, 4:144-148 (1992); Lees, Current Opinion in Cell Biology, 7:773-780 (1995); Hunter and Pines, Cell, 79:573-582 (1994)).
Inhibitors of kinases involved in mediating or maintaining disease states represent novel therapies for these disorders. Examples of such kinases include, but are not limited to: (1) inhibition of c-Src (Brickell, Critical Reviews in Oncogenesis, 3:401-406 (1992); Courtneidge, Seminars in Cancer Biology, 5:236-246 (1994), raf (Powis, Pharmacology and Therapeutics, 62:57-95 (1994)) and the cyclin-dependent kinases (CDKs) 1, 2 and 4 in cancer (Pines, Current Opinion in Cell Biology, 4:144-148 (1992); Lees, Current Opinion in Cell Biology, 7:773-780 (1995); Hunter and Pines, Cell, 79:573-582 (1994)), (2) inhibition of CDK2 or PDGF-R kinase in restenosis (Buchdunger et al., Proceedings of the National Academy of Science USA, 92:2258-2262 (1995)), (3) inhibition of CDK5 and GSK3 kinases in Alzheimers (Hosoi et al., Journal of Biochemistry (Tokyo), 117:741-749 (1995); Aplin et al., Journal of Neurochemistry, 67:699-707 (1996), (4) inhibition of c-Src kinase in osteoporosis (Tanaka et al., Nature, 383:528-531 (1996), (5) inhibition of GSK-3 kinase in type-2 diabetes (Borthwick et al., Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communications, 210:738-745 (1995), (6) inhibition of the p38 kinase in inflammation (Badger et al., The Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics, 279:1453-1461 (1996)), (7) inhibition of VEGF-R 1-3 and TIE-1 and -2 kinases in diseases which involve angiogenesis (Shawver et al., Drug Discovery Today, 2:50-63 (1997)), (8) inhibition of UL97 kinase in viral infections (He et al., Journal of Virology, 71:405-411 (1997)), (9) inhibition of CSF-1R kinase in bone and hematopoetic diseases (Myers et al., Bioorganic and Medicinal Chemistry Letters, 7:421-424 (1997), and (10) inhibition of Lck kinase in autoimmune diseases and transplant rejection (Myers et al., Bioorganic and Medicinal Chemistry Letters, 7:417-420 (1997)).
It is additionally possible that inhibitors of certain kinases may have utility in the treatment of diseases when the kinase is not misregulated, but it nonetheless essential for maintenance of the disease state. In this case, inhibition of the kinase activity would act either as a cure or palliative for these diseases. For example, many viruses, such as human papilloma virus, disrupt the cell cycle and drive cells into the S-phase of the cell cycle (Vousden, FASEB Journal, 7:8720879 (1993)). Preventing cells from entering DNA synthesis after viral infection by inhibition of essential S-phase initiating activities such as CDK2, may disrupt the virus life cycle by preventing virus replication. This same principle may be used to protect normal cells of the body from toxicity of cycle-specific chemotherapeutic agents (Stone et al., Cancer Research, 56:3199-3202 (1996); Kolin el al., Journal of Cellular Biochemistry, 54:44-452 (1994)). Inhibition of CDKs 2 or 4 will prevent progression into the cycle in normal cells and limit tile toxicity of cytotoxics which act in S-phase, G2 or mitosis. Furthermore, CDK2/cyclin E activity has also been shown to regulate NF-kB. Inhibition of CDK2 activity stimulates NF-kB-dependent gene expression, an event mediated through interactions with the p300 coactivator (Perkins et al., Science, 275:523-527 (1997)). NF-kB regulates genes involved in inflammatory responses (such as heniatopoetic growth factors, chemokines and leukocyte adhesion molecules) (Baeuerle and Henkel, Annual Review of Immunology, 12:141-179 (1994)) and may be involved in the suppression of apoptotic signals within the cell (Beg and Baltimore, Science, 274:782-784 (1996); Wang et al., Science, 274:784-787 (1996); Van Antwerp et al., Science, 274:787-789 (1996)). Thus, inhibition of CDK2 may suppress apoptosis induced by cytotoxic drugs via a mechanism which involves NF-kB. This therefore suggests that inhibition of CDK2 activity may also have utility in other cases where regulation of NF-kB plays a role in etiology of disease. A further example may be take from fungal infections: Aspergillosis is a common infection in immune-compromised patients (Armstrong, Clinical Infectious Diseases, 16:1-7 (1993)). Inhibition of the Aspergilus kinases Cdc2/CDC28 or Nim A (Osmani et al., EMBO Journal, 10:2669-2679 (1991); Osmani et al., Cell, 67:283-291 (1991)) may cause arrest or death in the fungi, improving the therapeutic outcome for patients with these infections.
The identification of effective small compounds which specifically inhibit signal transduction and cellular proliferation by modulating the activity of receptor and non-receptor tyrosine and serine/threonine kinases to regulate and modulate abnormal or inappropriate cell proliferation, differentiation, or metabolism is therefore desirable. In particular, the identification of methods and compounds that specifically inhibit the function of a tyrosine kinase which is essential for angiogenic processes or the formation of vascular hyperpermeability leading to edema, ascites, effusions, exudates, and macromolecular extravasation and matrix deposition as well as associated disorders would be beneficial.
The present invention provides compounds of Formula I, 
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In Formula I, Ring A is a six membered aromatic ring or a five or six membered heteroaromatic ring. Ring A is optionally substituted such as with one or more of the following substituents: a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic group, a halogen, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic group, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaromatic group, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaralkyl, cyano, nitro, xe2x80x94NR4R5, xe2x80x94C(O)2H, xe2x80x94OH, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl, xe2x80x94C(O)2-haloalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylthio ether, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylsulfoxide, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylsulfone, a substituted or unsubstituted arylthio ether, a substituted or unsubstituted arylsulfoxide, a substituted or unsubstituted arylsulfone, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl carbonyl, xe2x80x94C(O)-haloalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic ether, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic ether, carboxamido, tetrazolyl, trifluoromethylsulphonamido, trifluoromethylcarbonylamino, a substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl amido, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl amido, a substituted or unsubstituted styryl and a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl amido.
L is one of the following linkers: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(C(O)OR)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(C(O)R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(SO2R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(NR)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2N(C(O)R))xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2N(C(O)OR)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2N(SO2R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(NHR)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(NHC(O)R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(NHSO2R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(NHC(O)OR)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(OC(O)R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(OC(O)NHR)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NOR)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(OR)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94C(O)N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(R)C(O)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(R)S(O)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(R)S(O)2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(R)C(O)N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NRC(O)Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S(O)N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S(O)2N(R)xe2x80x94; N(C(O)R)S(O)xe2x80x94; N(C(O)R)S(O)2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(R)S(O)N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(R)S(O)2N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94C(O)N(R)C(O)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S(O)N(R)C(O)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94S(O)2N(R)C(O)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94OS(O)N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94OS(O)2N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(R)S(O)Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(R)S(O)2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(R)S(O)C(O)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(R)S(O)2C(O)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SON(C(O)R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2N(C(O)R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(R)SON(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(R)SO2N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(R)P(ORxe2x80x2)Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(R)P(ORxe2x80x2)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(R)P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(R)P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(C(O)R)P(ORxe2x80x2)Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(C(O)R)P(ORxe2x80x2)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94N(C(O)R)P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(C(O)R)P(ORxe2x80x2)xe2x80x94, CH(R)S(O)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)S(O)2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(C(O)OR)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(C(O)R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(SO2R); xe2x80x94CH(R)Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(C(O)R))xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(C(O)OR)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(SO2R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)C(xe2x95x90NOR)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)C(O)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)CH(OR)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)C(O)N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(R)C(O)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(R)S(O)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(R)S(O)2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)OC(O)N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(R)C(O)N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)NRC(O)Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)S(O)N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)S(O)2N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(C(O)R)S(O)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(C(O)R)S(O)2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(R)S(O)N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(R)S(O)2N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)C(O)N(R)C(O)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)S(O)N(R)C(O)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)S(O)2N(R)C(O)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)OS(O)N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)OS(O)2N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(R)S(O)Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(R)S(O)2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(R)S(O)C(O)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(R)S(O)2C(O)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)SON(C(O)R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)SO2N(C(O)R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(R)SON(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(R)SO2N(R)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)C(O)Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(R)P(ORxe2x80x2)Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(R)P(ORxe2x80x2)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(R)P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(R)P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(C(O)R)P(ORxe2x80x2)Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(C(O)R)P(ORxe2x80x2)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH(R)N(C(O)R)P(O)(ORxe2x80x2)Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH(R)N(C(O)R)P(ORxe2x80x2)xe2x80x94. R and Rxe2x80x2 are each, independently, xe2x80x94H, an acyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic group, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaromatic group, or a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group.
Alternatively, L is xe2x80x94RbN(R)S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94RbN(R)P(O)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94RbN(R)P(O)Oxe2x80x94. Rb is an alkylene group which when taken together with the sulphonamide, phosphinamide, or phosphonamide group to which it is bound forms a five or six membered ring fused to ring A.
Alternatively, L is represented by one of the following structural formulas: 
R85 taken together with the phosphinamide, or phosphonamide is a 5-, 6-, or 7-membered, aromatic, heteroaromatic or heterocycloalkyl ring system.
In Formula I, R1 is a substituted aliphatic group, a substituted cycloalkyl, a substituted bicycloalkyl, a substituted cycloalkenyl, an optionally substituted aromatic group, an optionally substituted heteroaromatic group, an optionally substituted heteroaralkyl, an optionally substituted heterocycloalkyl, an optionally substituted heterobicycloalkyl, an optionally substituted alkylarnindo, and optionally substituted arylamido, an optionally substituted xe2x80x94S(O)2-alkyl or optionally substituted xe2x80x94S(O)2-cycloalkyl, a xe2x80x94C(O)-alkyl or an optionally substituted xe2x80x94C(O)-alkyl.
R1 can be substituted with one or more substituents. Preferably, R1 is substituted with a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic group, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaromatic, a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaralkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted heterocycloalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic ether, a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic ether, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarbonyl, a substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbonyl, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroarylcarbonyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonyl, xe2x80x94OH, a substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonyl, an oxime, a substituted or unsubstituted azabicycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, oxo, aldehyde, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl sulfonamido group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl sulfonamido group, a substituted or unsubstituted bicycloalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted heterobicycloalkyl, cyano, xe2x80x94NH2, an alkylamino, ureido, thioureido and xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94E.
B is a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted heterocycloalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaromatic, an alkylene, an aminoalkyl, an alkylenecarbnonyl, or an aminoalkylcarbonyl.
E is a substituted or unsubstituted azacycloalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted azacycloalkylcarbonyl, a substituted or unsubstituted azacycloalkylsulfonyl, a substituted or unsubstituted azacycloalkylalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroarylcarbonyl, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroarylsulfonyl, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaralkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl sulfonamido, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl sulfonamido, a substituted or unsubstituted bicycloalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted ureido, a substituted or unsubstituted thioureido or a substituted or unsubstituted aryl.
G is a direct bond; xe2x80x94(CH2)jxe2x80x94, wherein j is 1 to 6; a C2-C6-alkenylene group, a C3-C8-cycloalkylene group or a C1-C6-oxaalkylene group;
However, when R1 is an aliphatic group or cycloalkyl group, R1 is not exclusively substituted with one or more substitutent selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl and lower alkyl ethers. In addition, a heterocycloalkyl is not 2-phenyl-1,3-dioxan-5-yl, and an aliphatic group is not substituted exclusively with one or more aliphatic groups.
In Formula I, R2 is xe2x80x94H, a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic group, a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, a halogen, xe2x80x94OH, cyano, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic group, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaromatic group, a substituted or unsubstituted heterocycloalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaralkyl, xe2x80x94NR4R5, or xe2x80x94C(O)NR4R5.
In Formula I, R3 is a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic group, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaromatic group, or a substituted or unsubstituted heterocycloalkyl.
In Formula I, R4, R5 and the nitrogen atom together form a 3, 4, 5, 6 or 7-membered, substituted or unsubstituted heterocycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterobicycloalkyl or a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaromatic.
Alternatively, R4 and R5 are each, independently, xe2x80x94H, azabicycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group or Yxe2x80x94Z.
Y is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94, (CH2)pOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)pNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)pSxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)pS(O)xe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94(CH2)pS(O)2xe2x80x94.
p is an integer from 0 to to about 6.
Z is a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted amino, substituted or unsubstituted aryl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl or substituted or unsubstituted heterocycloalkyl group.
j an integer from 0 to 6.
However, when L is xe2x80x94CH2NRxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NRxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRC(O)xe2x80x94 and R3 is azacycloalkyl or azaheteroaryl, j is 0. In addition, when L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and R3 is phenyl, j is 0.
In a preferred subset of the compounds of Formula I, R1 is Bxe2x80x94E, where E is a heterocyclyl group; L is xe2x80x94CH2NHC(O)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2NHC(O)NHxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2NHC(O)Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2C(O)NHxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2NHS(O)2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NHC(O)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NHC(O)NHxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NHC(O)Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94NS(O)2xe2x80x94; A is 1,4-phenylene or 1,4-phenylene substituted with one or more methoxy groups or fluorine atoms; R3 is phenyl or phenyl substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of chloro, cyano, bromo, fluoro, trifluoromethoxy, methoxy, methylenedioxy, methyl, amino, dimethylamino and nitro; R2 is hydrogen; and G is a direct bond or xe2x80x94(CH2)jxe2x80x94, wherein j is 0 to 4.
In another preferred subset of the compounds of Formula I, ring A is 1,4-phenylene, L is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, G is a direct bond and R3 is phenyl.
The compounds of this invention are useful as inhibitors of serine/threonine and tyrosine kinases. In particular, compounds of this invention are useful as inhibitors of tyrosine kinases that are important in hyperproliferative diseases, especially in cancer and in the process of angiogenesis. For example, certain of these compounds are inhibitors of such receptor kinases as KDR, Flt-1, FGFR, PDGFR, c-Met, TIE-2 or IGF-1-R. Since certain of these compounds are anti-angiogenic, they are important substances for inhibiting the progression of disease states where angiogenesis is an important component. Certain compounds of the invention are effective as inhbitors of such serine/threonine kinases as PKCs, erk, MAP kinases, MAP kinase kinases, MAP kinase kinase kinases, cdks, Plk-1 or Raf-1. These compounds are useful in the treatment of cancer, and hyperproliferative disorders. In addition, certain compounds are effective inhibitors of non-receptor kinases such as those of the Src (for example, Ick, blk and lyn), Tec, Csk, Jak, Map, Nik and Syk families. These compounds are useful in the treatment of cancer, hyperproliferative disorders and immunologic diseases.
Certain compounds of this invention are selective TIE-2 kinase inhibitors which may be anti-angiogenic (especially in combination with one or more VEGFR inhibitors), or pro-angiogenic, when employed in the presence of, or in conjunction with, a VEGF-related stimulus. In this manner such inhibitors can be used in the promotion of therapeutic angiogenesis to treat, for example, ischemia, infarct or occlusion, or to promote wound healing.
The present invention provides a method of inhibiting the kinase activity of tyrosine kinases and serine/threonine kinases comprising the administration of a compound represented by formula I to said kinase in sufficient concentration to inhibit the enzyme activity of said kinase.
The present invention further includes the use of these compounds in pharmaceutical compositions with a pharmaceutically effective amount of the above-described compounds and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or excipient. These pharmaceutical compositions can be administered to individuals to slow or halt the process of angiogenesis in angiogenesis-aided diseases, or to treat edema, effusions, exudates or ascites and other conditions associated with vascular hyperpermeability. Certain pharmaceutical compositions can be administered to individuals to treat cancer and hyperproliferative disorders by inhibiting serine/threonine kinases such as cdk, Plk-1, erk, etc.
The values of substituents in a first preferred group of compounds of formula I are given below.
Preferably, L is xe2x80x94N(R)C(O)N(R)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R)S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2N(R)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94.
Preferably, G is a direct bond; xe2x80x94(CH2)jxe2x80x94, wherein j is from 1 or 2; trans xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94; -cycloC3H4xe2x80x94; or xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94.
Preferably, R3 is a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl, a substituted or unsubstituted naphthyl, a substituted or unsubstituted pyridyl, a substituted or unsubstituted thienyl, a substituted or unsubstituted benzotriazole, a substituted or unsubstituted tetrahydropyranyl, a substituted or unsubstituted tetrahydrofuranyl, a substituted or unsubstituted quinoline, a substituted or unsubstituted thiazol, a substituted or unsubstituted isoxazole, substituted or unsubstituted cyclopentanyl, a substituted or unsubstituted benzofuran, substituted or unsubstituted benzothiophene, substituted or unsubstituted benzisoxazole, substituted or unsubstituted benzisothiazole, substituted or unsubstituted benzisoxazole, substituted or unsubstituted benzoxazole, substituted or unsubstituted benzimidazole, substituted or unsubstituted benzoxadiazole, substituted or unsubstituted benzothiadiazole, substituted or unsubstituted isoquinoline, substituted or unsubstituted quinoxaline, substituted or unsubstituted indole or substituted or unsubstituted pyrazole. Alternatively, R3 can be a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic group or a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl, provided that L is xe2x80x94SN(R)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)N(R)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2N(R)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R)Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R)S(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R)S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R)C(O)N(R)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R)SN(Rxe2x80x2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R)S(O)N(Rxe2x80x2)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R)S(O)2N(Rxe2x80x2)xe2x80x94;
In one embodiment, R3 is a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl or phenyl fused to a five- or six-membered heterocyclic group. In this embodiment, suitable examples of R3 include, but are not limited to, the groups shown below. 
where R is hydrogen or alkyl.
R3 can be substituted by one or more substituents. Preferable substituents for R3 are F, Cl, Br, I, CH3, NO2, OCF3, OCH3, CN, CO2CH3, CF3, t-butyl, pyridyl, substituted or unsubstituted oxazolyl, substituted or unsubstituted benzyl, substituted or unsubstituted benzenesulfonyl, substituted or unsubstituted phenoxy, substituted or unsubstituted phenyl, substituted or unsubstituted amino, carboxyl, substituted or unsubstituted tetrazolyl, styryl, xe2x80x94S-(substituted or unsubstituted aryl), xe2x80x94S-(substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl), substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocycloalkyl, alkynyl, xe2x80x94C(O)NRfRg, Rc, CH2ORc.
Rf, Rg and the nitrogen atom together form a 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-membered, substituted or unsubstituted heterocycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterobicycloalkyl or a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaromatic.
Alternatively, Rf and Rg are each, independently, a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic group or a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic group.
Rc is hydrogen, or substituted or unsubstituted alkyl or substituted or unsubstituted aryl; xe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(CH2)txe2x80x94NRdRe, xe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(CH2)txe2x80x94O-alkyl, , xe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(CH2)txe2x80x94S-alkyl, or xe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(CH2)txe2x80x94OH.
t is an integer from 0 to about 6.
W is a bond or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NRkxe2x80x94.
Rk is xe2x80x94H or alkyl.
Rd, Re and the nitrogen atom to which they are attached together form a 3, 4, 5, 6 or 7-membered substituted or unsubstituted heterocycloalkyl or substituted or unsubstituted heterobicyclic group.
Alternatively, Rd and Re are each, independently, xe2x80x94H, alkyl, alkanoyl or xe2x80x94Kxe2x80x94D.
K is xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)2xe2x80x94, or a direct bond.
D is a substituted or unsubstituted aryl, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaromatic group, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaralkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted heterocycloalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted amino, a substituted or unsubstituted aminoalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted aminocycloalkyl, COORi, or substituted or unsubstituted alkyl.
Ri is a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic group or a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic group.
More preferred substituents for R3 are F, Cl, Br, I, cyano, nitro, OCF3, CH3, and CF3.
Preferably, ring A is a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl, a substituted or unsubstituted naphthyl, a substituted or unsubstituted pyridyl, or a substituted or unsubstituted indole. In one embodiment, ring A is a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl. In one embodiment, ring A is a substituted or unsubstituted 1,4-phenylene group which is optionally substituted with one or more methoxy or fluoro groups.
Ring A can be substituted by one or more substituents. Preferable substituents for ring A are F, Cl, Br, I, CH3, NO2, OCF3, OCH3, CN, CO2CH3, CF3, t-butyl, pyridyl, substituted or unsubstituted oxazolyl, substituted or unsubstituted benzyl, substituted or unsubstituted benzenesulfonyl, substituted or unsubstituted phenoxy, substituted or unsubstituted phenyl, substituted or unsubstituted amino, carboxyl, substituted or unsubstituted tetrazolyl, styryl, xe2x80x94S-(substituted or unsubstituted aryl), xe2x80x94S-(substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl), substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocycloalkyl, alkynyl, xe2x80x94C(O)NRfRg, Rc and CH2ORc. Rf, Rg and Rc are defined as above.
Ring A is more preferably substituted with F, Cl, and nitro.
R2 is preferably hydrogen.
In one embodiment, R1 is of the formula 
m is an integer from 0 to about 3.
In another embodiment, R1 is of the formula 
m, t are defined as above. R8, R9 and the nitrogen atom together form a 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-membered, substituted or unsubstituted heterocycloalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaromatic or substituted or unsubstituted heterobicyclicalkyl group. Alternatively, R8 and R9 are each, independently, xe2x80x94H, azabicycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, alkyl; hydroxyalkyl; dihydroxyalkyl or Y2xe2x80x94Z2. Y2 is xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94, (CH2)qOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)qNHxe2x80x94, (CH2)qSxe2x80x94, (CH2)qS(O)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94(CH2)qS(O)2xe2x80x94. q is an integer from 0 to 6. Z2 is a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted amino, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl or a substituted or unsubstituted heterocycloalkyl group.
In another embodiment, R1 is of the formula 
m, t, R8, and R9 are defined as above. s is an integer from 0 to 6. q is an integer from 0 to about 6. R77 is xe2x80x94OR78, or xe2x80x94NR79R80. R78 is xe2x80x94H or a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic group. R79, R80 and the nitrogen atom together form a 3, 4, 5, 6 or 7-membered, substituted or unsubstituted heterocycloalkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl group, or a substituted heterobicyclicalkyl group. R79 and R80 are each, independently, xe2x80x94H, azabicycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl or xe2x80x94Y3xe2x80x94Z3. Y3 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94, (CH2)qOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)qNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)qSxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)qS(O)xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94(CH2)qS(O)2xe2x80x94. Z3 is xe2x80x94H, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted amino, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl or a substituted or unsubstituted heterocycloalkyl. In one embodiment, m is 2; s is 0; and R77 is xe2x80x94OH. In one embodiment, R1 is selected from the groups shown below. 
In another embodiment, R1 is of the formula 
v is an integer from 1 to about 3. R10 is xe2x80x94H, azabicycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl or Y2xe2x80x94Z2. Y2 and Z2 are as defined previously.
In another embodiment, R1is of the formula 
m and R10 are as previously defined. R11 represents one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, oxo, a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic group, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaromatic group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxyalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonyl, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarbonyl, a substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbonyl, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroarylcarbonyl, a substituted or unsubstituted aminoalkyl and a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl groups, provided that the carbon atoms adjacent to the nitrogen atom are not substituted by a hydroxy group.
In another embodiment, R1 is of the formula 
R10 is as previously defined. Preferably, R10 is methyl, isopropyl or methoxyethyl.
In another embodiment, R1 is of the formula 
r is an integer from 1 to about 6. R8and R9 are as previously defined.
In another embodiment, R1 is of the formula 
R8, R9 and t are as previously defined. w is an integer from 0 to about 4. u is 0 or 1. R12 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group.
In another embodiment, R1 is of the formula 
w, t, R10, R12 are as previously defined.
In yet another embodiment, R1 is of the formula 
wherein m is 0, 1 or 2; R81 and R82 are each, independently, selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxyl, cyanomethyl, carboxymethyl, aminocarbonylmethyl, 
aminocarbonyl; aminomethyl, hydroxymethyl and amino, provided that no more than one of R81 and R82 is hydrogen. R81 and R82 can also together form oxo; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)ixe2x80x94O, wherein i is 2 or 3; xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94; or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94. For example, R1 can be, but is not limited to, one of the groups shown below.
In another subset of the compounds of Formula I, R1 is of the formula Bxe2x80x94E, wherein B is cyclohexyl and E is substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkylor heterocyclylazaalkyl. For example, E can be a substituted or unsubstituted pyrazolyl, diazepinyl, piperazyl, piperidyl or morpholyl group. Suitable examples of R1 include, but are not limited to, the groups shown below. 
In another embodiment, when R1 is I(g) or I(H), R8, R9 and the nitrogen atom together form a heterocycloalkyl group of the formula 
u is as previously defined. R13, R14, R15, R16, R17, R18, R19 and R20 are each, independently, lower alkyl or hydrogen. Alternatively, at least one pair of substituents R13 and R14; R15 and R16; R17 and R18; or R19 and R20 together are an oxygen atom. Alternatively, at least one of R13 and R15 is cyano, CONHR21, COOR21, CH2OR21 or CH2NR21(R22). R21, R22 and the nitrogen atom together form a 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-membered, substituted or unsubstituted heterocycloalkyl group, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl group, or a substituted heterobicyclicalkyl group. Alternatively, R21 and R22 are each, independently, xe2x80x94H, azabicycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl or Y3xe2x80x94Z3; Y3 and Z3 are as previously defined. X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(OR23)xe2x80x94 or NR23. R23 is xe2x80x94H, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl, a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl, xe2x80x94C(NH)NH2, xe2x80x94C(O)R24, or xe2x80x94C(O)OR24. R24 is hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl or a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl.
In another embodiment, R8, R9 and the nitrogen atom together form a heterocycloalkyl of the formula 
t, R21 and R22 are as previously defined. R25 and R26 are each, independently, hydrogen or lower alkyl. Alternatively, R25 and R26 together are an oxygen atom. i is an integer from 1 to about 6.
In another embodiment, R8, R9 and the nitrogen atom together form a heterocycloalkyl group; of the formula 
i is as previously defined. R27 is CH2OH, C(O)NR24R28 or COOR24. R24 and R28 are as previously defined.
In another embodiment, R8, R9 and the nitrogen atom together form a heteroaromatic group of the formula 
R29 is a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl or a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, carboxylic acid, cyano, C(O)OR30, CH2OR30, CH2NR21R22 or C(O)NR21R22. R30 is a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl, a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted heterocycloalkyl or heterocycloaryl group. R21 and R22 are as previously defined.
In another embodiment, at least one of R8 and R9 is of the formula Y3xe2x80x94D, wherein D is of the formula 
Y3 is as previously defined. x is 0, 1 or 2. T is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(OR24)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(R24)xe2x80x94. R24 is as previously defined.
In another embodiment, at least one of R8 and R9 is of the formula Y3xe2x80x94N(R31)R32, Y3 is as previously defined. R31 and R32 are each, independently, substituted or unsubstituted carboxyalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonylalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted hydroxyalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylsulfonyl, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarbonyl or a substituted or unsubstituted cyanoalkyl. Alternatively, R31 and R32, together with the nitrogen atom, form a five- or six-membered heterocycloalkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted heteroaromatic or a substitutituted or unsubstituted heterobicycloalkyl.
In another embodiment, when R1 is I(e), Z2 is of the formula N(R35)R36. R35 and R36 are each, independently, hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxyalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminocarbonyl, cyano, alkylcarbonyl or aralkyl.
In another embodiment, when R1 is I(e), Z2 is of the formula 
Each X1 is, independently, CH or N. R37 is hydrogen, cyano or a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxyalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted hydroxyalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonyl, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarbonyl or a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group.
In another embodiment, when R1 is I(e), Z2 is of the formula 
g is an integer from 0 to about 3. T is as previously defined. R37 is hydrogen, cyano or a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxyalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted hydroxyalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonyl, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarbonyl or a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group.
In another embodiment, when R1 is I(e), Z2 is of the formula 
g and R37 are as previously defined unsubstituted aralkyl group.
In another embodiment, when R1 is I(e), Z2 is of the formula 
T, g and R37 are as previously defined.
In another embodiment, when R1 is I(e), Z2 is of the formula 
R37 is as previously defined. R38 is hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxyalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonyl, perhaloalkyl, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarbonyl or a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl.
In another embodiment, R1 is of the formula 
u is as previously defined. R39, R40, R41, R42, R43, R44, R45 and R46 are each, independently, methyl or hydrogen. Alternatively, at least one pair of substituents R39 and R40; R36 and R37; R38 and R39. Alternatively, R40 and R41 together are an oxygen atom. R47 is H, azabicycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl or Y2xe2x80x94Z2. Y2 and Z2 are as previously defined. Alternatively, R47 is of the formula 
y is 0 or 1. R48, R49, R50, R51, R52, R53, R54 and R55 are each, independently, methyl or hydrogen. Alternatively, at least one pair of substituents R48 and R49; R50 and R51; R52 and R53; or R54 and R55 together are an oxygen atom. R56 is xe2x80x94H, azabicycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl or Y3xe2x80x94Z3. Y3 and Z3 are defined as above.
In another embodiment, R1 is of the formula 
e, f, h, u and y are independently 0 or 1. R57, R58, R59, R60, R61, R62, R63, R64, R65 and R66 are each, independently, methyl or hydrogen. Alternatively, at least one pair of substituents R57 and R58; R59 and R60; R61 and R62; or R63 and R64 together are an oxygen atom. R67 is H, azabicycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl or Y2xe2x80x94Z2. Y2 and Z2 are defined as above. Alternatively, R67 is of the formula 
d is 0 or 1. R68, R69, R70, R71, R72, R73, R74 and R75 are each, independently, lower alkyl or hydrogen. Alternatively, at least one pair of substituents R68 and R69; R70 and R71; R72 and R73. R74 and R75 together are an oxygen atom. R76 is xe2x80x94H, azabicycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl or Y3xe2x80x94Z3. Y3 and Z3 are defined as above.
As used herein, aromatic groups include carbocyclic ring systems (e.g. benzyl and cinnamyl) and fused polycyclic aromatic ring systems (e.g. naphthyl and 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl). Aromatic groups are also referred to as aryl groups herein.
Heteroaromatic groups, as used herein, include heteroaryl ring systems (e.g., thienyl, pyridyl, isoxazolyl, thiadiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, indazolyl, furanyls, pyrroles, imidazoles, pyrazoles, triazoles, pyrimidines, pyrazyls, thiazolyls, isoxazolyls, isothiazolyls, tetrazolyls, oxadiazolyls,) and heteroaryl ring systems in which a carbocyclic aromatic ring, carbocyclic non-aromatic ring or heteroaryl ring is fused to one or more other heteroaryl rings (e.g., benzo(b)thienyl, benzimidazole, indole, tetrahydroindole, azaindole, indazole, quinoline, imidazopyridine, purine, pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine, pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidine, 2,1,3-benzoxadiazolyl, 2,1,3-benzothiadiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, 3,4-dihydro-2H-benzoxazyl, benzothiazolyl, quinazolyl, quinoxalyl, isoquinolyl, indolizyl) and their N-oxides.
An aralkyl group, as used herein, is an aromatic substituent that is linked to a compound by an aliphatic group having from one to about six carbon atoms.
An heteroaralkyl group, as used herein, is a heteroaromatic substituent that is linked to a compound by an aliphatic group having from one to about six carbon atoms.
A heterocycloalkyl group, as used herein, is a non-aromatic ring system that has 3 to 8 atoms and includes at least one heteroatom, such as nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur.
An acyl group, as used herein, is an xe2x80x94C(O)NRxRz, xe2x80x94C(O)ORx, xe2x80x94C(O)x, in which Rx and Rz are each, independently, xe2x80x94H, a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic group or a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic group.
As used herein, aliphatic groups include straight chained, branched or cyclic C1-C8 hydrocarbons which are completely saturated or which contain one or more units of unsaturation (e.g. one or more double or triple bonds). The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d refers to a saturated hydrocarbyl group; xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl-Oxe2x80x94 group. A xe2x80x9clower alkyl groupxe2x80x9d is a saturated aliphatic group having form 1-6 carbon atoms; a xe2x80x9clower alkoxy groupxe2x80x9d is a lower-alkyl-Oxe2x80x94 group.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9coxaalkylenexe2x80x9d refers to an alkylene chain which is interrupted at one or more points by an oxygen atom. Examples of oxaalkylene groups include, but are not limited to, xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CH2OCH2xe2x80x94.
For substituted groups described above, substituents can include, but are not to be construed as being limited to, one or more substituents independently selected from halo, hydroxy, oxo, nitro, amino, mono- or di-alkylamino, alkoxy, cyano, perfluoroalkyl (preferably CF3), perfluoroalkoxy (preferably OCF3), COOR (where R is H or alkyl), carboxamide, acetyl, cycloalkyl, aryloxy, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, heterocycloalkyl, amido, aminocarbonyl, alkylthio ether, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonamido, aliphatic group (optionally substituted with one or more of the following: halo, hydroxy, oxo, nitro, amino, mono- or di-alkylamino, alkoxy, cyano, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy and COOR (where R is H or alkyl)), phenyl (optionally substituted with one or more of the following: halo, hydroxy, nitro, amino, alkylamino, mono- or di-alkylamino, mono- or di-alkylaminoalkyl, alkoxy, cyano, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy and COOR (where R is H or alkyl)).
Compounds of formula I may exist as salts with pharmaceutically acceptable acids. The present invention includes such salts. Examples of such salts include hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, sulfates, methanesulfonates, nitrates, maleates, acetates, citrates, fumarates, tartrates [eg (+)-tartrates, (xe2x88x92)-tartrates or mixtures thereof including racemic mixtures], succinates, benzoates and salts with amino acids such as glutamic acid. These salts may be prepared by methods known to those skilled in the art.
Certain compounds of formula I which have acidic substituents may exist as salts with pharmaceutically acceptable bases. The present invention includes such salts. Example of such salts include sodium salts, potassium salts, lysine salts and arginine salts. These salts may be prepared by methods known to those skilled in the art.
Certain compounds of formula I and their salts may exist in more than one crystal form and the present invention includes each crystal form and mixtures thereof.
Certain compounds of formula I and their salts may also exist in the form of solvates, for example hydrates, and the present invention includes each solvate and mixtures thereof.
Certain compounds of formula I may contain one or more chiral centres, and exist in different optically active forms. When compounds of formula I contain one chiral centre, the compounds exist in two enantiomeric forms and the present invention includes both enantiomers and mixtures of enantiomers, such as racemic mixtures. The enantiomers may be resolved by methods known to those skilled in the art, for example by formation of diastereoisomeric salts which may be separated, for example, by crystallization; formation of diastereoisomeric derivatives or complexes which may be separated, for example, by crystallization, gas-liquid or liquid chromatography; selective reaction of one enantiomer with an enantiomer-specific reagent, for example enzymatic esterification; or gas-liquid or liquid chromatography in a chiral environment, for example on a chiral support for example silica with a bound chiral ligand or in the presence of a chiral solvent. It will be appreciated that where the desired enantiomer is converted into another chemical entity by one of the separation procedures described above, a further step is required to liberate the desired enantiomeric form. Alternatively, specific enantiomers may be synthesized by asymmetric synthesis using optically active reagents, substrates, catalysts or solvents, or by converting one enantiomer into the other by asymmetric transformation.
When a compound of formula I contains more than one chiral center it may exist in diastereoisomeric forms. The diastereoisomeric pairs may be separated by methods known to those skilled in the art, for example chromatography or crystallization and the individual enantiomers within each pair may be separated as described above. The present invention includes each diastereoisomer of compounds of formula I and mixtures thereof.
Certain compounds of formula I may exist in different tautomeric forms or as different geometric isomers, and the present invention includes each tautomer and/or geometric isomer of compounds of formula I and mixtures thereof.
Certain compounds of formula I may exist in different stable conformational forms which may be separable. Torsional asymmetry due to restricted rotation about an asymmetric single bond, for example because of steric hindrance or ring strain, may permit separation of different conformers. The present invention includes each conformational isomer of compounds of formula I and mixtures thereof.
Certain compounds of formula I may exist in zwitterionic form and the present invention includes each zwitterionic form of compounds of formula I and mixtures thereof.
A preferred group of compounds of the present invention are:
Cis-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7-(4-pyrrolidinocyclohex-1-yl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-ylamine
Trans-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7-(4-pyrrolidinocyclohex-1-yl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-ylamine
Cis-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7-(4-piperidinocyclohex-1-yl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-ylamine hydrochloride
Trans-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7-(4-piperidinocyclohex-1-yl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-ylamine
Trans-7-(4-dimethylaminocyclohexyl)-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-ylamine
Cis-7-(4-dimethylaminocyclohexyl)-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-ylamine
5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7-(4-piperidyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-ylamine dihydrochloride
5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7-(3-pyrrolidinyl) -7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-ylamine dihydrochloride
Cis-7-[4-(4-isopropylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine
Trans-7-[4-(4-isopropylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine
Cis-7-{4-[4-(2-methoxyethyl)piperazino]cyclohexyl}-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine
Trans-7-{4-[4-(2-methoxyethyl)piperazino]cyclohexyl}-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine
Cis-7-[-4-(4-ethylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine
trans-7-[4-(4-ethylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine
Cis-7-[4-(4-isopropylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine tris maleate
Trans-7-[4-(4-isopropylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine tris maleate
Cis-7-{4-[4-(2-methoxyethyl)piperazino]cyclohexyl}-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine tris maleate
Trans-7-{4-[4-(2-methoxyethyl)piperazino]cyclohexyl}-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine tris maleate
Cis-7-(4-{[3-(1H-1-imidazolyl)propyl]amino}cyclohexyl)-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine trimaleate salt
Trans-7-(4-{[3-(1H-1-imidazolyl)propyl]amino}cyclohexyl)-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine dimaleate salt
Cis-7-[4-(dimethylamino)cyclohexyl]-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine dimaleate salt
Trans-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7-(4-piperidinocyclohexyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine dimaleate salt
Trans-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7-(4-tetrahydro-1H-1-pyrrolylcyclohexyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine dimaleate salt
Cis-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7-(4-piperazinocyclohexyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine trimaleate salt
7-[3-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclopentyl]-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine tri-maleate
Trans-7-[3-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohextyl]-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7H -pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine
trans-7-[3-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine tri-hydrochloride
cis-7-[3-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine tri-maleate salt
cis-7-[3-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine tri-hydrochloride
Trans-5-(2-methyl-4-phenoxyphenyl)-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine trimaleate
Cis-benzyl N-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl }2-methoxyphenyl)carbamate tri-maleate
Trans-benzyl N-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-methoxyphenyl)carbamate tri-maleate
Trans-N1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-methoxyphenyl)benzamide
Trans-N1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-methoxyphenyl)benzamide tri-maleate
Cis-N1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-methoxyphenyl)-3-phenylpropanamide
Trans-N1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl }-2-methoxyphenyl)-3-phenylpropanamide
cis-N1-(4-4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl-2-methoxyphenyl)-3-phenylpropanamide trimaleate salt
trans-N1-(4-4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl-2-methoxyphenyl)-3-phenylpropanamide tri-maleate
cis-2-(4-b 4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-ylphenoxy)-6-[(3-methoxypropyl)amino]benzonitrile tri-maleate
trans-2-(4-4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-ylphenoxy)-6-[(3-methoxypropyl)amino]benzonitrile tri-maleate
cis-2-amino-6-(4-4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-ylphenoxy)benzonitrile tri-maleate
trans-2-amino-6-(4-4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-ylphenoxy)benzonitrile tri-maleate
cis-2-(4-4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-ylphenoxy)-6-[(4-methylphenyl)sulfanyl]benzonitrile tri-maleate
trans-2-(4-4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-ylphenoxy)-6-[(4-methylphenyl)sulfanyl]benzonitrile tri-maleate
cis-2-(4-4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-ylphenoxy)-6-(2-pyridylsulfanyl)benzonitrile tri-maleate
trans-2-(4-4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-ylphenoxy)-6-(2-pyridylsulfanyl)benzonitrile tri-maleate
cis-5-(2-methyl-4-phenoxyphenyl)-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine tri-maleate
trans-5-(2-methyl-4-phenoxyphenyl)-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-amine tri-maleate
cis-N1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-4-fluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide tri-maleate
trans-N1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-4-fluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide tri-maleate
N1-4-[4-amino-7-(1-benzyl-4-piperidyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl]-2-fluorophenyl-4-fluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide
N1-4-[4-amino-7-(1-benzyl-4-piperidyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl]-2-fluorophenyl-2,3-dichloro-1-benzenesulfonamide
N1-4-[4-amino-7-(4-piperidyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl]-2-fluorophenyl-4-fluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide
N1-4-[4-amino-7-(1-formyl-4-piperidyl)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl]-2-fluorophenyl-4-fluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide
N1-[4-(4-amino-7-1-[(1-methyl-1H-4-imidazolyl)sulfonyl]-4-piperidyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl)-2-fluorophenyl]-4-fluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide dimaleate
N1-[4-(4-amino-7-1-[(1,2-dimethyl-1H-4-imidazolyl)sulfonyl]-4-piperidyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl)-2-fluorophenyl]-4-fluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide
N1-[4-(4-amino-7-1-[(1,3-dimethyl-1H-5-pyrazolyl)carbonyl]-4-piperidyl-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl)-2-fluorophenyl]-4-fluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide
N1-(4-{4-amino-7-[1-(2-pyridylcarbonyl)-4-piperidyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-4-fluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide
N1-4-(4-amino-7-{4-[1-(1-methylpiperid-4-yl)piperidyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl})-2-fluorophenyl-4-fluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide tri-maleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2-(trifluoromethoxy)-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
transxe2x80x94N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-5-chloro-2-thiophenesulfonamide benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2-chloro-4-fluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,3-dichloro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2-chloro-4-fluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl-2-fluorophenyl)-2,5-difluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
transxe2x80x94N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,6-difluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-4-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole-4-sulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,3,4-trifluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2-nitro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2-fluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,4,6-trichloro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,6-dichloro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2-chloro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-3-fluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide dimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-5-chloro-2-thiophenesulfonamide dimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-4-bromo-2,6-difluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-3-chloro-4-fluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl-2-iodo-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2-(trifluoromethoxy)-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,3-dichloro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2-chloro-6-methyl-1-benzenesulfonarnide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2-chloro-4-cyano-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,3,4-trifluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-3,4-difluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-4-bromo-2-fluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-5-bromo-2-thiophenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,4-dichloro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,3,4-trichloro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-3-bromo-5-chloro-2-thiophenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-4-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole-4-sulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-4-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,1,3-benzoxadiazole-4-sulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,5-dichloro-1-thiophenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-4-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-(7-chloro-2,1,3-benzoxadiazole)-4-sulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-4-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-(7-methyl-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole)-4-sulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-4-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-(5-methyl-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole)-4-sulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-4-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-(5-chloro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole)-4-sulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-4-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-3-chloro-2-methyl-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2-bromo-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,5-dibromo-3,6-difluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,3-dichloro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
cis-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-(2-nitrophenyl)methanesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2-nitro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2-fluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H -pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,4,6-trichloro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2- fluorophenyl)-2,6-dichloro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2-chloro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-3-fluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide dimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-4-bromo-2,5-difluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-3-chloro-4-fluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl-2-iodo-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,3-dichloro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2-chloro-6-methyl-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2-chloro-4-cyano-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-3,4-difluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-4-bromo-2-fluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-5-bromo-2-thiophenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,4-dichloro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,3,4-trichloro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-3-bromo-5-chloro-2-thiophenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-4-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,1,3-benzoxadiazole-4-sulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,5-dichloro-1-thiophenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-4-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-(7-chloro-2,1,3-benzoxadiazole)-4-sulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-4-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-(7-methyl-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole)-4-sulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-4-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-(5-methyl-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole)-4-sulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-4-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-(5-chloro-2,1,3-benzothiadiazole)-4-sulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-3-chloro-2-methyl-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2-bromo-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-2,5-dibromo-3,6-difluoro-1-benzenesulfonamide trimaleate
trans-N-1-(4-{4-amino-7-[4-(4-methylpiperazino)cyclohexyl]-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidin-5-yl}-2-fluorophenyl)-(2-nitrophenyl)methanesulfonamide trimaleate
The compounds of this invention have antiangiogenic properties. These antiangiogenic properties are due at least in part to the inhibition of protein tyrosine kinases essential for angiogenic processes. For this reason, these compounds can be used as active agents against such disease states as arthritis, atherosclerosis, restenosis, psoriasis, hemangiomas, myocardial angiogenesis, coronary and cerebral collaterals, ischemic limb angiogenesis, ischemia/reperfusion injury, wound healing, peptic ulcer Helicobacter related diseases, virally-induced angiogenic disorders, fractures, Crow-Fukase syndrome (POEMS), preeclampsia, menometrorrhagia, cat scratch fever, rubeosis, neovascular glaucoma and retinopathies such as those associated with diabetic retinopathy, retinopathy of prematurity, or age-related macular degeneration. In addition, some of these compounds can be used as active agents against solid tumors, malignant ascites, von Hippel Lindau disease, hematopoietic cancers and hyperproliferative disorders such as thyroid hyperplasia (especially Grave""s disease), and cysts (such as hypervascularity of ovarian stroma characteristic of polycystic ovarian syndrome (Stein-Leventhal syndrome) and polycystic kidney disease since such diseases require a proliferation of blood vessel cells for growth and/or metastasis.
Further, some of these compounds can be used as active agents against bums, chronic lung disease, stroke, polyps, anaphylaxis, chronic and allergic inflammation, delayed-type hypersensitivity, ovarian hyperstimulation syndrome, brain tumor-associated cerebral edema, high-altitude, trauma or hypoxia induced cerebral or pulmonary edema, ocular and macular edema, ascites, glomerulonephritis and other diseases where vascular hyperpermeability, effusions, exudates, protein extravasation, or edema is a manifestation of the disease. The compounds will also be useful in treating disorders in which protein extravasation leads to the deposition of fibrin and extracellular matrix, promoting stromal proliferation (e.g. keloid, fibrosis, cirrhosis and carpal tunnel syndrome). Increased VEGF production potentiates inflammatory processes such as monocyte recruitment and activation. The compounds of this invention will also be useful in treating inflammatory disorders such as inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) and Crohn""s disease.
VEGF""s are unique in that they are the only angiogenic growth factors known to contribute to vascular hyperpermeability and the formation of edema. Indeed, vascular hyperpermeability and edema that is associated with the expression or administration of many other growth factors appears to be mediated via VEGF production. Inflammatory cytokines stimulate VEGF production. Hypoxia results in a marked upregulation of VEGF in numerous tissues, hence situations involving infarct, occlusion, ischemia, anemia, or circulatory impairment typically invoke VEGF/VPF mediated responses. Vascular hyperpermeability, associated edema, altered transendothelial exchange and macromolecular extravasation, which is often accompanied by diapedesis, can result in excessive matrix deposition, aberrant stromal proliferation, fibrosis, etc. Hence, VEGF-mediated hyperpermeability can significantly contribute to disorders with these etiologic features.
Because blastocyst implantation, placental development and embryogenesis are angiogenesis dependent, certain compounds of the invention areuseful as contraceptive agents and antifertility agents.
It is envisaged that the disorders listed above are mediated to a significant extent by protein tyrosine kinase activity involving the KDR/VEGFR-2 and/or the Flt-1/VEGFR-1 and/or TIE-2 tyrosine kinases. By inhibiting the activity of these tyrosine kinases, the progression of the listed disorders is inhibited because the angiogenic or vascular hyperpermeability component of the disease state is severely curtailed. The action of certain compounds of this invention, by their selectivity for specific tyrosine kinases, result in a minimization of side effects that would occur if less selective tyrosine kinase inhibitors were used. Certain compounds of the invention are also effective inhibitors of FGFR, PDGFR, c-Met and IGF-1-R. These receptor kinases can directly or indirectly potentiate angiogenic and hyperproliferative responses in various disorders, hence their inhibition can impede disease progression.
The compounds of this invention have inhibitory activity against protein kinases. That is, these compounds modulate signal transduction by protein kinases. Compounds of this invention inhibit protein kinases from serine/threonine and tyrosine kinase classes. In particular, these compounds selectively inhibit the activity of the KDR/FLK-1IVEGFR-2 tyrosine kinases. Certain compounds of this invention also inhibit the activity of additional tyrosine kinases such as Flt-1/VEGFR-1, Tie-2, FGFR, PDGFR, IGF-1R, c-Met, Src-subfamily kinases such as Lck, Src, fyn, yes, etc. Additionally, some compounds of this invention significantly inhibit serine/threonine kinases such as PKC, MAP kinases, erk, CDKs, Plk-1, or Raf-1 which play an essential role in cell proliferation and cell-cycle progression. The potency and specificity of the generic compounds of this invention towards a particular protein kinase can often be altered and optimized by variations in the nature, number and arrangement of the substituents (i.e., R1, R2, R3, A and ring 1) and conformational restrictions. In addition the metabolites of certain compounds may also possess significant protein kinase inhibitory activity.
The compounds of this invention, when administered to individuals in need of such compounds, inhibit vascular hyperpermeability and the formation of edema in these individuals. These compounds act, it is believed, by inhibiting the activity of KDR tyrosine kinase which is involved in the process of vascular hyperpermeability and edema formation. The KDR tyrosine kinase may also be referred to as FLK-1 tyrosine kinase, NYK tyrosine kinase or VEGFR-2 tyrosine kinase. KDR tyrosine kinase is activated when vascular endothelial cell growth factor (VEGF) or another activating ligand (such as VEGF-C, VEGF-D, VEGF-E or HIV Tat protein) binds to a KDR tyrosine kinase receptor which lies on the surface of vascular endothelial cells. Following such KDR tyrosine kinase activation, hyperpermeability of the blood vessels occurs and fluid moves from the blood stream past the blood vessel walls into the interstitial spaces, thereby forming an area of edema. Diapedesis also often accompanies this response. Similarly, excessive vascular hyperpermeability can disrupt normal molecular exchange across the endothelium in critical tissues and organs (e.g., lung and kidney), thereby causing macromolecular extravasation and deposition. Following this acute response to KDR stimulation which is believed to facilitate the subsequent angiogenic process, prolonged KDR tyrosine kinase stimulation results in the proliferation and chemotaxis of vascular endothelial cells and formation of new vessels. By inhibiting KDR tyrosine kinase activity, either by blocking the production of the activating ligand, by blocking the activating ligand binding to the KDR tyrosine kinase receptor, by preventing receptor dimerization and transphosphorylation, by inhibiting the enzyme activity of the KDR tyrosine kinase (inhibiting the phosphorylation function of the enzyme) or by some other mechanism that interrupts its downstream signaling (D. Mukhopedhyay et al., Cancer Res. 58:1278-1284 (1998) and references therein), hyperpermeability, as well as associated extravasation, subsequent edema formation and matrix deposition, and angiogenic responses, may be inhibited and minimized.
One group of preferred compounds of this invention have the property of inhibiting KDR tyrosine kinase activity without significantly inhibiting Flt-1 tyrosine kinase activity (Flt-1 tyrosine kinase is also referred to as VEGFR-1 tyrosine kinase). Both KDR tyrosine kinase and Flt-1 tyrosine kinase are activated by VEGF binding to KDR tyrosine kinase receptors and to Flt-1 tyrosine kinase receptors, respectively. Certain preferred compounds of this invention are unique because they inhibit the activity of one VEGF-receptor tyrosine kinase (KDR) that is activated by activating ligands but do not inhibit other receptor tyrosine kinases, such as Flt-1, that are also activated by certain activating ligands. In this manner, certain preferred compounds of this invention are, therefore, selective in their tyrosine kinase inhibitory activity.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a method of treating a protein kinase-mediated condition in a patient, comprising adiminstering to the patient a therapeutically or prophylactically effective amount of one or more compounds of Formula I.
A xe2x80x9cprotein kinase-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d is a medical condition, such as a disease or other undesirable physical condition, the genesis or progression of which depends, at least in part, on the activity of at least one protein kinase. The protein kinase can be, for example, a protein tyrosine kinase or a protein serine/threonine kinase.
The patient to be treated can be any animal, and is preferably a mammal, such as a domesticated animal or a livestock animal. More preferably, the patient is a human.
A xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d is an amount of a compound of Formula I or a combination of two or more such compounds, which inhibits, totally or partially, the progression of the condition or alleviates, at least partially, one or more symptoms of the condition. A therapeutically effective amount can also be an amount which is prophylactically effective. The amount which is therapeutically effective will depend upon the patient""s size and gender, the condition to be treated, the severity of the condition and the result sought. For a given patient, a therapeutically effective amount can be determined by methods known to those of skill in the art.
The method of the present invention is useful in the treatment of protein kinase-mediated conditions, such as any of the conditions described above. In one embodiment, the protein kinase-mediated condition is characterized by undesired angiogenesis, edema, or stromal deposition. For example, the condition can be one or more more ulcers, such as ulcers caused by bacterial or fungal infections, Mooren ulcers and ulcerative colitis. The condition can also be due to a microbial infection, such as Lyme disease, sepsis, septic shock or infections by Herpes simplex, Herpes Zoster, human immunodeficincy virus, protozoa, toxoplasmosis or parapoxvirus; an angiogenic disorders, such as von Hippel Lindau disease, polycystic kidney disease, pemphigoid, Paget""s disease and psoriasis; a reproductive condition, such as endometriosis, ovarian hyperstimulation syndrome, preeclampsia or menometrorrhagia; a fibrotic and edemic condition, such as sarcoidosis, fibrosis, cirrhosis, thyroiditis, hyperviscosity syndrome systemic, Osler-Weber-Rendu disease, chronic occlusive pulmonary disease, asthma, and edema following burns, trauma, radiation, stroke, hypoxia or ischemia; or an inflammatory/immunologic condition, such as systemic lupus, chronic inflammation, glomerulonephritis, synovitis, inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn""s disease, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, multiple sclerosis and graft rejection. Suitable protein kinase-mediated conditions also include sickle cell anaemia, osteoporosis, osteopetrosis, tumor-induced hypercalcemia and bone metastases. Additional protein kinase-mediated conditions which can be treated by the method of the present invention include ocular conditions such as ocular and macular edema, ocular neovascular disease, scleritis, radial keratotomy, uveitis, vitritis, myopia, optic pits, chronic retinal detachment, post-laser complications, conjunctivitis, Stargardt""s disease and Eales disease, in addition to retinopathy and macular degeneration.
The compounds of the present invention are also useful in the treatment of cardiovascular conditions such as atherosclerosis, restenosis, vascular occlusion and carotid obstructive disease.
The compounds of the present invention are also useful in the treatment of cancer related indications such as solid tumors, sarcomas (especially Ewing""s sarcoma and osteosarcoma), retinoblastoma, rhabdomyosarcomas, neuroblastoma, hematopoietic malignancies, including leukaemia and lymphoma, tumor-induced pleural or pericardial effusions, and malignant ascites.
The compounds of the present invention are also useful in the treatment of Crow-Fukase (POEMS) syndrome and diabetic conditions such as glaucoma, diabetic retinopathy and microangiopathy.
The Src, Tec, Jak, Map, Csk, NFxcexaB and Syk families of kinases play pivotal roles in the regulation of immune function. The Src family currently includes Fyn, Lck, Fgr, Fes, Lyn, Src, Yrk, Fyk, Yes, Hck, and Blk. The Syk family is currently understood to include only Zap and Syk. The TEC family includes Tec, Btk, Rlk and Itk. The Janus family of kinases is involved in the transduction of growth factor and proinflammatory cytokine signals through a number of receptors. Although BTK and ITK, members of the Tec family of kinases, play a less well understood role in immunobiology, their modulation by an inhibitor may prove therapeutically beneficial. The Csk family is currently understood to include Csk and Chk. The kinases RIP, IRAK-1, IRAK-2, NIK, p38 MAP kinases, Jnk, IKK-1 and IKK-2 are involved in the signal transduction pathways for key pro-inflammatory cytokines, such as TNF and IL-1. By virtue of their ability to inhibit one or more of these kinases, compounds of formula I may function as immunomodulatory agents useful for the maintenance of allografts, the treatment of autoimmune disorders and treatment of sepsis and septic shock. Through their ability to regulate the migration or activation of T cells, B-cells, mast cells, monocytes and neutrophils, these compounds could be used to treat such autoimmune diseases and sepsis. Prevention of transplant rejection, either host versus graft for solid organs or graft versus host for bone marrow, are limited by the toxicity of currently available immunosuppressive agents and would benefit from an efficacious drug with improved therapeutic index. Gene targeting experiments have demonstrated the essential role of Src in the biology of osteoclasts, the cells responsible for bone resorption. Compounds of formula I, through their ability to regulate Src, may also be useful in the treatment of osteoporosis, osteopetrosis, Paget""s disease, tumor-induced hypercalcemia and in the treatment of bone metastases.
A number of protein kinases have been demonstrated to be protooncogenes. Chromosome breakage (at the Itk kinase break point on chromosome 5), translocation as in the case of the Ab1 gene with BCR (Philadelphia chromosome), truncation in instances such as c-Kit or EGFR, or mutation (e.g., Met) result in the creation of dysregulated proteins converting them from protooncogene to oncogene products. In other tumors, oncogenesis is driven by an autocrine or paracrine ligand/growth factor receptor interactions. Members of the src-family kinases are typically involved in downstream signal transduction thereby potentiating the oncogenesis and themselves may become oncogenic by over-expression or mutation. By inhibiting the protein kinase activity of these proteins the disease process may be disrupted. Vascular restenosis may involve FGF and/or PDGF-promoted smooth muscle and endothelial cell proliferation. The ligand stimulation of FGFR, PDGFR, IGF1-R and c-Met in vivo is proangiogenic, and potentiates angiogenesis dependent disorders. Inhibition of FGFr, PDGFr, c-Met, or IGF1-R kinase activities individually or in combination may be an efficacious strategy for inhibiting these phenomena. Thus compounds of formula I which inhibit the kinase activity of normal or aberrant c-kit, c-met, c-fms, src-family members, EGFr, erbB2, erbB4, BCR-Ab1, PDGFr, FGFr, IGF1-R and other receptor or cytosolic tyrosine kinases may be of value in the treatment of benign and neoplastic proliferative diseases.
In many pathological conditions (for example, solid primary tumors and metastases, Kaposi""s sarcoma, rheumatoid arthritis, blindness due to inappropriate ocular neovascularization, psoriasis and atherosclerosis) disease progression is contingent upon persistent angiogenesis. Polypeptide growth factors often produced by the disease tissue or associated inflammatory cells, and their corresponding endothelial cell specific receptor tyrosine kinases (e.g., KDR/VEGFR-2, Flt-1/VEGFR-1, Tie-2/Tek and Tie) are essential for the stimulation of endothelial cell growth, migration, organization, differentiation and the establishment of the requisite new functional vasculature. As a result of the vascular permeability factor activity of VEGF in mediating vascular hyperpermeability, VEGF-stimulation of a VEGFR kinase is also believed to play an important role in the formation of tumor ascites, cerebral and pulmonary edema, pleural and pericardial effusions, delayed-type hypersensitivity reactions, tissue edema and organ dysfunction following trauma, burns, ischemia, diabetic complications, endometriosis, adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), post-cardiopulmonary bypass-related hypotension and hyperpermeability, and ocular edema leading to glaucoma or blindness due to inappropriate neovascularization. In addition to VEGF, recently identified VEGFxe2x80x94C and VEGF-D, and virally-encoded VEGF-E or HIV-Tat protein can also cause a vascular hyperpermeability response through the stimulation of a VEGFR kinase. KDR/VEGFR-2 and/or Tie-2 are expressed also in a select population of hematopoietic stem cells. Certain members of this population are pluripotent in nature and can be stimulated with growth factors to differentiate into endothelial cells and participate in vasculogenetic angiogenic processes. For this reason these have been called Endothelial Progenitor Cells (EPCs) (J. Clin. Investig. 103: 1231-1236 (1999)). In some progenitors, Tie-2 may play a role in their recruitment, adhesion, regulation and differentiation (Blood, 4317-4326 (1997)). Certain agents according to formula I capable of blocking the kinase activity of endothelial cell specific kinases could therefore inhibit disease progression involving these situations.
Vascular destabilization of the antagonist ligand of Tie-2 (Ang2) is believed to induce an unstable xe2x80x9cplasticxe2x80x9d state in the endothelium. In the presence of high VEGF levels a robust angiogenic response may result; however, in the absence of VEGF or a VEGF-related stimulus, frank vessel regression and endothelial apoptosis can occur (Genes and Devel. 13: 1055-1066 (1999)). In an analogous manner a Tie-2 kinase inhibitor can be proangiogenic or antiangiogenic in the presence or absence of a VEGF-related stimulus, respectively. Hence, Tie-2 inhibitors can be employed with appropriate proangiogenic stimuli, such as VEGF, to promote therapeutic angiogenesis in situations such as wound healing, infarct and ischemia.
The compounds of formula I or a salt thereof or pharmaceutical compositions containing a therapeutically effective amount thereof may be used in the treatment of protein kinase-mediated conditions, such as benign and neoplastic proliferative diseases and disorders of the immune system, as described above. For example, such diseases include autoimmune diseases, such as rheumatoid arthritis, thyroiditis, type 1 diabetes, multiple sclerosis, sarcoidosis, inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn""s disease, myasthenia gravis and systemic lupus erythematosus; psoriasis, organ transplant rejection (eg. kidney rejection, graft versus host disease), benign and neoplastic proliferative diseases, human cancers such as lung, breast, stomach, bladder, colon, pancreas, ovarian, prostate and rectal cancer and hematopoietic malignancies (leukemia and lymphoma), and diseases involving inappropriate vascularization for example diabetic retinopathy, retinopathy of prematurity, choroidal neovascularization due to age-related macular degeneration, and infantile hemangiomas in human beings. In addition, such inhibitors may be useful in the treatment of disorders involving VEGF mediated edema, ascites, effusions, and exudates, including for example macular edema, cerebral edema, acute lung injury and adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS).
The compounds of the present invention may also be useful in the prophylaxis of the above diseases.
It is envisaged that the disorders listed above are mediated to a significant extent by protein tyrosine kinase activity involving the VEGF receptors (e.g. KDR, Flt-1 and/or Tie-2). By inhibiting the activity of these receptor tyrosine kinases, the progression of the listed disorders is inhibited because the angiogenic component of the disease state is severely curtailed. The action of the compounds of this invention, by their selectivity for specific tyrosine kinases, result in a minimization of side effects that would occur if less selective tyrosine kinase inhibitors were used.
In another aspect the present invention provides compounds of formula I as defined initially above for use as medicaments, particularly as inhibitors of protein kinase activity for example tyrosine kinase activity, serine kinase activity and threonine kinase activity. In yet another aspect the present invention provides the use of compounds of formula I as defined initially above in the manufacture of a medicament for use in the inhibition of protein kinase activity.
Physiologically acceptable salts can refer to those salts which retain the biological effectiveness and properties of the free bases and which are obtained by reaction with inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, phosphoric acid or organic acids such as sulfonic acid, carboxylic acid, organic phosphoric acid, methanesulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, salicylic acid, lactic acid, tartaric acid and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylxe2x80x9d refers to a saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon, including straight-chain and branched-chain groups having 1 to 6 carbons or cyclic hydrocarbons having 3 to 6 carbons.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to an xe2x80x9cO-alkylxe2x80x9d group, where xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is defined as described above.
The compounds of this invention can be administered to a human patient by themselves or in pharmaceutical compositions where they are mixed with suitable carriers or excipient(s) at doses to treat or ameliorate vascular hyperpermeability, edema and associated disorders. Mixtures of these compounds can also be administered to the patient as a simple mixture or in suitable formulated pharmaceutical compositions. A therapeutically effective dose further refers to that amount of the compound or compounds sufficient to result in the prevention or attenuation of inappropriate neovascularization, progression of hyperproliferative disorders, edema, VEGF-associated hyperpermeability and/or VEGF-related hypotension. Techniques for formulation and administration of the compounds of the instant application may be found in xe2x80x9cRemington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences,xe2x80x9d Mack Publishing Co., Easton, Pa., latest edition.
Suitable routes of administration may, for example, include oral, eyedrop, rectal, transmucosal, topical, or intestinal administration; parenteral delivery, including intramuscular, subcutaneous, intramedullary injections, as well as intrathecal, direct intraventricular, intravenous, intraperitoneal, intranasal, or intraocular injections.
Alternatively, one may administer the compound in a local rather than a systemic manner, for example, via injection of the compound directly into an edematous site, often in a depot or sustained release formulation.
Furthermore, one may administer the drug in a targeted drug delivery system, for example, in a liposome coated with endothelial cell-specific antibody.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention may be manufactured in a manner that is itself known, e.g., by means of conventional mixing, dissolving, granulating, dragee-making, levigating, emulsifying, encapsulating, entrapping or lyophilizing processes.
Pharmaceutical compositions for use in accordance with the present invention thus may be formulated in conventional manner using one or more physiologically acceptable carriers comprising excipients and auxiliaries which facilitate processing of the active compounds into preparations which can be used pharmaceutically. Proper formulation is dependent upon the route of administration chosen.
For injection, the agents of the invention may be formulated in aqueous solutions, preferably in physiologically compatible buffers such as Hanks""s solution, Ringer""s solution, or physiological saline buffer. For transmucosal administration, penetrants appropriate to the barrier to be permeated are used in the formulation. Such penetrants are generally known in the art.
For oral administration, the compounds can be formulated readily by combining the active compounds with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers well known in the art.
Such carriers enable the compounds of the invention to be formulated as tablets, pills, dragees, capsules, liquids, gels, syrups, slurries, suspensions and the like, for oral ingestion by a patient to be treated. Pharmaceutical preparations for oral use can be obtained by combining the active compound with a solid excipient, optionally grinding a resulting mixture, and processing the mixture of granules, after adding suitable auxiliaries, if desired, to obtain tablets or dragee cores. Suitable excipients are, in particular, fillers such as sugars, including lactose, sucrose, mannitol, or sorbitol; cellulose preparations such as, for example, maize starch, wheat starch, rice starch, potato starch, gelatin, gum tragacanth, methyl cellulose, hydroxypropylmethyl-cellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, and/or polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP). If desired, disintegrating agents may be added, such as the cross-linked polyvinyl pyrrolidone, agar, or alginic acid or a salt thereof such as sodium alginate.
Dragee cores are provided with suitable coatings. For this purpose, concentrated sugar solutions may be used, which may optionally contain gum arabic, talc, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, carbopol gel, polyethylene glycol, and/or titanium dioxide, lacquer solutions, and suitable organic solvents or solvent mixtures. Dyestuffs or pigments may be added to the tablets or dragee coatings for identification or to characterize different combinations of active compound doses.
Pharmaceutical preparations which can be used orally include push-fit capsules made of gelatin, as well as soft, sealed capsules made of gelatin and a plasticizer, such as glycerol or sorbitol. The push-fit capsules can contain the active ingredients in admixture with filler such as lactose, binders such as starches, and/or lubricants such as talc or magnesium stearate and, optionally, stabilizers. In soft capsules, the active compounds may be dissolved or suspended in suitable liquids, such as fatty oils, liquid paraffin, or liquid polyethylene glycols. In addition, stabilizers may be added. All formulations for oral administration should be in dosages suitable for such administration.
For buccal administration, the compositions may take the form of tablets or lozenges formulated in conventional manner.
For administration by inhalation, the compounds for use according to the present invention are conveniently delivered in the form of an aerosol spray presentation from pressurized packs or a nebuliser, with the use of a suitable propellant, e.g., dichlorodifluoromethane, trichlorofluoromethane, dichlorotetrafluoroethane, carbon dioxide or other suitable gas. In the case of pressurized aerosol the dosage unit may be determined by providing a valve to deliver a metered amount. Capsules and cartridges of e.g. gelatin for use in an inhaler or insufflator may be formulated containing a powder mix of the compound and a suitable powder base such as lactose or starch.
The compounds can be formulated for parenteral administration by injection, e.g. bolus injection or continuous infusion. Formulations for injection may be presented in unit dosage form, e.g.in ampoules or in multi-dose containers, with an added preservative. The compositions may take such forms as suspensions, solutions or emulsions in oily or aqueous vehicles, and may contain formulatory agents such as suspending, stabilizing and/or dispersing agents.
Pharmaceutical formulations for parenteral administration include aqueous solutions of the active compounds in water-soluble form. Additionally, suspensions of the active compounds may be prepared as appropriate oily injection suspensions. Suitable lipophilic solvents or vehicles include fatty oils such as sesame oil, or synthetic fatty acid esters, such as ethyl oleate or triglycerides, or liposomes. Aqueous injection suspensions may contain substances which increase the viscosity of the suspension, such as sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, sorbitol, or dextran. Optionally, the suspension may also contain suitable stabilizers or agents which increase the solubility of the compounds to allow for the preparation of highly concentrated solutions.
Alternatively, the active ingredient may be in powder form for constitution with a suitable vehicle, e.g., sterile pyrogen-free water, before use.
The compounds may also be formulated in rectal compositions such as suppositories or retention enemas, e.g., containing conventional suppository bases such as cocoa butter or other glycerides.
In addition to the formulations described previously, the compounds may also be formulated as a depot preparation. Such long acting formulations may be administered by implantation (for example subcutaneously or intramuscularly or by intramuscular injection). Thus, for example, the compounds may be formulated with suitable polymeric or hydrophobic materials (for example as an emulsion in an acceptable oil) or ion exchange resins, or as sparingly soluble derivatives, for example, as a sparingly soluble salt.
An example of a pharmaceutical carrier for the hydrophobic compounds of the invention is a cosolvent system comprising benzyl alcohol, a nonpolar surfactant, a water-miscible organic polymer, and an aqueous phase. The cosolvent system may be the VPD co-solvent system. VPD is a solution of 3% w/v benzyl alcohol, 8% w/v of the nonpolar surfactant polysorbate 80, and 65% w/v polyethylene glycol 300, made up to volume in absolute ethanol. The VPD co-solvent system (VPD:5W) consists of VPD diluted 1:1 with a 5% dextrose in water solution. This co-solvent system dissolves hydrophobic compounds well, and itself produces low toxicity upon systemic administration. Naturally, the proportions of a co-solvent system may be varied considerably without destroying its solubility and toxicity characteristics. Furthermore, the identity of the co-solvent components may be varied: for example, other low-toxicity nonpolar surfactants may be used instead of polysorbate 80; the fraction size of polyethylene glycol may be varied; other biocompatible polymers may replace polyethylene glycol, e.g. polyvinyl pyrrolidone; and other sugars or polysaccharides may substitute for dextrose.
Alternatively, other delivery systems for hydrophobic pharmaceutical compounds may be employed. Liposomes and emulsions are well known examples of delivery vehicles or carriers for hydrophobic drugs. Certain organic solvents such as dimethysulfoxide also may be employed, although usually at the cost of greater toxicity. Additionally, the compounds may be delivered using a sustained-release system, such as semipermeable matrices of solid hydrophobic polymers containing the therapeutic agent. Various sustained-release materials have been established and are well known by those skilled in the art. Sustained-release capsules may, depending on their chemical nature, release the compounds for a few weeks up to over 100 days. Depending on the chemical nature and the biological stability of the therapeutic reagent, additional strategies for protein stabilization may be employed.
The pharmaceutical compositions also may comprise suitable solid or gel phase carriers or excipients. Examples of such carriers or excipients include but are not limited to calcium carbonate, calcium phosphate, various sugars, starches, cellulose derivatives, gelatin, and polymers such as polyethylene glycols.
Many of the compounds of the invention may be provided as salts with pharmaceutically compatible counterions. Pharmaceutically compatible salts may be formed with many acids, including but not limited to hydrochloric, sulfuric, acetic, lactic, tartaric, malic, succinic, etc. Salts tend to be more soluble in aqueous or other protonic solvents than are the corresponding free-base forms.
Pharmaceutical compositions suitable for use in the present invention include compositions wherein the active ingredients are contained in an effective amount to achieve its intended purpose. More specifically, a therapeutically effective amount means an amount effective to prevent development of or to alleviate the existing symptoms of the subject being treated. Determination of the effective amounts is well within the capability of those skilled in the art.
For any compound used in the method of the invention, the therapeutically effective dose can be estimated initially from cellular assays. For example, a dose can be formulated in cellular and animal models to achieve a circulating concentration range that includes the IC50 as determined in cellular assays (i.e., the concentration of the test compound which achieves a half-maximal inhibition of a given protein kinase activity). In some cases it is appropriate to determine the IC50 in the presence of 3 to 5% serum albumin since such a determination approximates the binding effects of plasma protein on the compound. Such information can be used to more accurately determine useful doses in humans. Further, the most preferred compounds for systemic administration effectively inhibit protein kinase signaling in intact cells at levels that are safely achievable in plasma.
A therapeutically effective dose refers to that amount of the compound that results in amelioration of symptoms in a patient. Toxicity and therapeutic efficacy of such compounds can be determined by standard pharmaceutical procedures in cell cultures or experimental animals, e.g., for determining the maximum tolerated dose (MTD) and the ED50 (effective dose for 50% maximal response). The dose ratio between toxic and therapeutic effects is the therapeutic index and it can be expressed as the ratio between MTD and ED50. Compounds which exhibit high therapeutic indices are preferred. The data obtained from these cell culture assays and animal studies can be used in formulating a range of dosage for use in humans. The dosage of such compounds lies preferably within a range of circulating concentrations that include the ED50 with little or no toxicity. The dosage may vary within this range depending upon the dosage form employed and the route of administration utilized. The exact formulation, route of administration and dosage can be chosen by the individual physician in view of the patient""s condition. (See e.g. Fingl et al., 1975, in xe2x80x9cThe Pharmacological Basis of Therapeuticsxe2x80x9d, Ch. 1 p1). In the treatment of crises, the administration of an acute bolus or an infusion approaching the MTD may be required to obtain a rapid response.
Dosage amount and interval may be adjusted individually to provide plasma levels of the active moiety which are sufficient to maintain the kinase modulating effects, or minimal effective concentration (MEC). The MEC will vary for each compound but can be estimated from in vitro data; e.g. the concentration necessary to achieve 50-90% inhibition of protein kinase using the assays described herein. Dosages necessary to achieve the MEC will depend on individual characteristics and route of administration. However, HPLC assays or bioassays can be used to determine plasma concentrations.
Dosage intervals can also be determined using the MEC value. Compounds should be administered using a regimen which maintains plasma levels above the MEC for 10-90% of the time, preferably between 30-90% and most preferably between 50-90% until the desired amelioration of symptoms is achieved. In cases of local administration or selective uptake, the effective local concentration of the drugmay not be related to plasma concentration.
The amount of composition administered will, of course, be dependent on the subject being treated, on the subject""s weight, the severity of the affliction, the manner of administration and the judgment of the prescribing physician.
The compositions may, if desired, be presented in a pack or dispenser device which may contain one or more unit dosage forms containing the active ingredient. The pack may for example comprise metal or plastic foil, such as a blister pack. The pack or dispenser device may be accompanied by instructions for administration. Compositions comprising a compound of the invention formulated in a compatible pharmaceutical carrier may also be prepared, placed in an appropriate container, and labeled for treatment of an indicated condition.
In some formulations it may be beneficial to use the compounds of the present invention in the form of particles of very small size, for example as obtained by fluid energy milling.
The use of compounds of the present invention in the manufacture of pharmaceutical compositions is illustrated by the following description. In this description the term xe2x80x9cactive compoundxe2x80x9d denotes any compound of the invention but particularly any compound which is the final product of one of the preceding Examples.
a) Capsules
In the preparation of capsules, 10 parts by weight of active compound and 240 parts by weight of lactose can be de-aggregated and blended. The mixture can be filled into hard gelatin capsules, each capsule containing a unit dose or part of a unit dose of active compound.
b) Tablets
Tablets can be prepared from the following ingredients.
The active compound, the lactose and some of the starch can be de-aggregated, blended and the resulting mixture can be granulated with a solution of the polyvinyl-pyrrolidone in ethanol. The dry granulate can be blended with the magnesium stearate and the rest of the starch. The mixture is then compressed in a tabletting machine to give tablets each containing a unit dose or a part of a unit dose of active compound.
c) Enteric coated tablets
Tablets can be prepared by the method described in (b) above. The tablets can be enteric coated in a conventional manner using a solution of 20% cellulose acetate phthalate and 3% diethyl phthalate in ethanol:dichloromethane (1:1).
d) Suppositories
In the preparation of suppositories, 100 parts by weight of active compound can be incorporated in 1300 parts by weight of triglyceride suppository base and the mixture formed into suppositories each containing a therapeutically effective amount of active ingredient.
In the compositions of the present invention the active compound may, if desired, be associated with other compatible pharmacologically active ingredients. For example, the compounds of this invention can be administered in combination with one or more additional pharmaceutical agents that inhibit or prevent the production of VEGF or angiopoietins, attenuate intracellular responses to VEGF or angiopoietins, block intracellular signal transduction, inhibit vascular hyperpermeability, reduce inflammation, or inhibit or prevent the formation of edema or neovascularization. The compounds of the invention can be administered prior to, subsequent to or simultaneously with the additional pharmaceutical agent, whichever course of administration is appropriate. The additional pharmaceutical agents include but are not limited to anti-edemic steroids, NSAIDS, ras inhibitors, anti-TNF agents, anti-IL1 agents, antihistamines, PAF-antagonists, COX-1 inhibitors, COX-2 inhibitors, NO synthase inhibitors, Akt/PTB inhibitors, IGF-1R inhibitors, PKC inhibitors and PI3 kinase inhibitors. The compounds of the invention and the additional pharmaceutical agents act either additively or synergistically. Thus, the administration of such a combination of substances that inhibit angiogenesis, vascular hyperpermeability and/or inhibit the formation of edema can provide greater relief from the deletrious effects of a hyperproliferative disorder, angiogenesis, vascular hyperpermeability or edema than the administration of either substance alone. In the treatment of malignant disorders combinations with antiproliferative or cytotoxic chemotherapies or radiation are anticipated.
The present invention also comprises the use of a compound of formula I as a medicament.
A further aspect of the present invention provides the use of a compound of formula I or a salt thereof in the manufacture of a medicament for treating vascular hyperpermeability, angiogenesis-dependent disorders, proliferative diseases and/or disorders of the immune system in mammals, particularly human beings.
The present invention also provides a method of treating vascular hyperpermeability, inappropriate neovascularization, proliferative diseases and/or disorders of the immune system which comprises the administration of a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula I to a mammal, particularly a human being, in need thereof.
The in vitro potency of compounds in inhibiting these protein kinases may be determined by the procedures detailed below.
The potency of compounds can be determined by the amount of inhibition of the phosphorylation of an exogenous substrate (e.g., synthetic peptide (Z. Songyang et al., Nature. 373:536-539)) by a test compound relative to control.
The coding sequence for the human KDR intra-cellular domain (aa789-1354) was generated through PCR using cDNAs isolated from HUVEC cells. A poly-His6 sequence was introduced at the N-terminus of this protein as well. This fragment was cloned into transfection vector pVL1393 at the Xba 1 and Not 1 site. Recombinant baculovirus (BV) was generated through co-transfection using the BaculoGold Transfection reagent (PharMingen). Recombinant BV was plaque purified and verified through Western analysis. For protein production, SF-9 cells were grown in SF-900-II medium at 2xc3x97106/ml, and were infected at 0.5 plaque forming units per cell (MOI). Cells were harvested at 48 hours post infection.
SF-9 cells expressing (His)6KDR(aa789-1354) were lysed by adding 50 ml of Triton X-100 lysis buffer (20 mM Tris, pH 8.0, 137 mM NaCl, 10% glycerol, 1% Triton X-100, 1 mM PMSF, 10 xcexcg/ml aprotinin, 1 xcexcg/ml leupeptin) to the cell pellet from 1 L of cell culture. The lysate was centrifuged at 19,000 rpm in a Sorval SS-34 rotor for 30 min at 4xc2x0 C. The cell lysate was applied to a 5 ml NiCl2 chelating sepharose column, equilibrated with 50 mM HEPES, pH7.5, 0.3 M NaCl. KDR was eluted using the same buffer containing 0.25 M imidazole. Column fractions were analyzed using SDS-PAGE and an ELISA assay (below) which measures kinase activity. The purified KDR was exchanged into 25 mM HEPES, pH7.5, 25 mM NaCl, 5 mM DTT buffer and stored at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C.
The coding sequence for the human Tie-2 intra-cellular domain (aa775-1124) was generated through PCR using cDNAs isolated from human placenta as a template. A polyxe2x80x94His6 sequence was introduced at the N-terminus and this construct was cloned into transfection vector pVL 1939 at the Xba 1 and Not 1 site. Recombinant BV was generated through co-transfection using the BaculoGold Transfection reagent (PharMingen). Recombinant BV was plaque purified and verified through Western analysis. For protein production, SF-9 insect cells were grown in SF-900-II medium at 2xc3x97106/ml, and were infected at MOI of 0.5. Purification of the His-tagged kinase used in screening was analogous to that described for KDR.
The baculoviral expression vector pVL1393 (Phar Mingen, Los Angeles, Calif.) was used. A nucleotide sequence encoding poly-His6 was placed 5xe2x80x2 to the nucleotide region encoding the entire intracellular kinase domain of human Flt-1 (amino acids 786-1338). The nucleotide sequence encoding the kinase domain was generated through PCR using cDNA libraries isolated from HUVEC cells. The histidine residues enabled affinity purification of the protein as a manner analogous to that for KDR and ZAP70. SF-9 insect cells were infected at a 0.5 multiplicity and harvested 48 hours post infection.
EGFR was purchased from Sigma (Cat #E-3641; 500 units/50 xcexcl) and the EGF ligand was acquired from Oncogene Research Products/Calbiochem (Cat #PF011-100).
The baculoviral expression vector used was pVL1393. (Pharmingen, Los Angeles, Calif.) The nucleotide sequence encoding amino acids M(H)6 LVPR9S was placed 5xe2x80x2 to the region encoding the entirety of ZAP70 (amino acids 1-619). The nucleotide sequence encoding the ZAP70 coding region was generated through PCR using cDNA libraries isolated from Jurkat immortalized T-cells. The histidine residues enabled affinity purification of the protein (vide infra). The LVPR9S bridge constitutes a recognition sequence for proteolytic cleavage by thrombin, enabling removal of the affinity tag from the enzyme. SF-9 insect cells were infected at a multiplicity of infection of 0.5 and harvested 48 hours post infection.
SF-9 cells were lysed in a buffer consisting of 20 mM Tris, pH 8.0, 137 mM NaCl, 10% glycerol, 1% Triton X-100, 1 mM PMSF, 1 xcexcg/ml leupeptin, 10 xcexcg/ml aprotinin and 1 mM sodium orthovanadate. The soluble lysate was applied to a chelating sepharose HiTrap column (Pharmacia) equilibrated in 50 mM HEPES, pH 7.5, 0.3 M NaCl. Fusion protein was eluted with 250 mM imidazole. The enzyme was stored in buffer containing 50 mM HEPES, pH 7.5, 50 mM NaCl and 5 mM DTT.
Lck, Fyn, Src, Blk, Csk, and Lyn, and truncated forms thereof may be commercially obtained (e.g. from Upstate Biotechnology Inc. (Saranac Lake, N.Y.) and Santa Cruz Biotechnology Inc. (Santa Cruz, Calif.)) or purified from known natural or recombinant sources using conventional methods.
Enzyme linked immunosorbent assays (ELISA) were used to detect and measure the presence of tyrosine kinase activity. The ELISA were conducted according to known protocols which are described in, for example, Voller, et al., 1980, xe2x80x9cEnzyme-Linked Immunosorbent Assay,xe2x80x9d In: Manual of Clinical Immunology, 2d ed., edited by Rose and Friedman, pp 359-371 Am. Soc. of Microbiology, Washington, D.C.
The disclosed protocol was adapted for determining activity with respect to a specific PTK. For example, preferred protocols for conducting the ELISA experiments is provided below. Adaptation of these protocols for determining a compound""s activity for other members of the receptor PTK family, as well as non-receptor tyrosine kinases, are well within the abilities of those in the art. For purposes of determining inhibitor selectivity, a universal PTK substrate (e.g., random copolymer of poly(Glu4 Tyr), 20,000-50,000 MW) was employed together with ATP (typically 5 xcexcM) at concentrations approximately twice the apparent Km in the assay.
The following procedure was used to assay the inhibitory effect of compounds of this invention on KDR, Flt-1, Tie-2, EGFR, FGFR, PDGFR, IGF-1-R, c-Met, Lck, Blk, Csk, Src, Lyn, Fyn and ZAP70 tyrosine kinase activity:
PGTPoly (Glu,Tyr) 4:1
Store powder at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. Dissolve powder in phosphate buffered saline (PBS) for 50 mg/ml solution. Store 1 ml aliquots at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. When making plates dilute to 250 xcexcg/ml in Gibco PBS.
Reaction Buffer: 100 mM Hepes, 20 mM MgCl2, 4 mM MnCl2, 5 mM DTT, 0.02% BSA, 200 xcexcM NaVO4, pH 7.10
ATP: Store aliquots of 100 mM at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. Dilute to 20 xcexcM in water
Washing Buffer: PBS with 0.1% Tween 20
Antibody Diluting Buffer: 0.1% bovine serum albumin (BSA) in PBS
TMB Substrate: mix TMB substrate and Peroxide solutions 9:1 just before use or use K-Blue Substrate from Neogen
Stop Solution: 1M Phosphoric Acid
1. Plate Preparation:
Dilute PGT stock (50 mg/ml, frozen) in PBS to a 250 xcexcg/ml. Add 125 xcexcl per well of Corning modified flat bottom high affinity ELISA plates (Corning #25805-96). Add 125 xcexcl PBS to blank wells. Cover with sealing tape and incubate overnight 37xc2x0 C. Wash 1xc3x97 with 250 xcexcl washing buffer and dry for about 2hrs in 37xc2x0 C. dry incubator. Store coated plates in sealed bag at 4xc2x0 C. until used.
2. Tyrosine Kinase Reaction:
Prepare inhibitor solutions at a 4xc3x97concentration in 20% DMSO in water.
Prepare reaction buffer
Prepare enzyme solution so that desired units are in 50 xcexcl, e.g. for KDR make to 1 ng/xcexcl for a total of 50 ng per well in the reactions. Store on ice.
Make 4xc3x97ATP solution to 20 xcexcM from 100 mM stock in water. Store on ice
Add 50 xcexcl of the enzyme solution per well (typically 5-50 ng enzyme/well depending on the specific activity of the kinase)
Add 25 xcexcl 4xc3x97inhibitor
Add 25 xcexcl 4xc3x97ATP for inhibitor assay
Incubate for 10 minutes at room temperature
Stop reaction by adding 50 xcexcl 0.05N HCl per well
Wash plate
3. Antibody Binding
Dilute 1 mg/ml aliquot of PY20-HRP (Pierce) antibody(a phosphotyrosine antibody) to 50 ng/ml in 0.1% BSA in PBS by a 2 step dilution (100xc3x97, then 200xc3x97)
Add 100 xcexcl Ab per well. Incubate 1 hr at room temp. Incubate 1 hr at 4 C.
Wash 4xc3x97plate
4. Color Reaction
Prepare TMB substrate and add 100 xcexcl per well
Monitor OD at 650 nm until 0.6 is reached
Stop with 1M Phosphoric acid. Shake on plate reader.
Read OD immediately at 450 nm
Optimal incubation times and enzyme reaction conditions vary slightly with enzyme preparations and are determined empirically for each lot.
For Lck, the Reaction Buffer utilized was 100 mM MOPSO, pH 6.5, 4 mM MnCl2, 20 mM MgCl2, 5 mM DTT, 0.2% BSA, 200 mM NaVO4 under the analogous assay conditions.
Compounds of formula I may have therapeutic utility in the treatment of diseases involving both identified, including those not mentioned herein, and as yet unidentified protein tyrosine kinases which are inhibited by compounds of formula I. All compounds exemplified herein significantly inhibit either FGFR, PDGFR, KDR, Tie-2, Lck, Fyn, Blk, Lyn or Src at concentrations of 50 micromolar or below. Some compounds of this invention also significantly inhibit other tyrosine or serine/threonine kinases such as cdc2 (cdk1) at concentrations of 50 micromolar or below.
The human recombinant enzyme and assay buffer may be obtained commercially (New England Biolabs, Beverly, Mass. USA) or purified from known natural or recombinant sources using conventional methods.
The protocol used was that provided with the purchased reagents with minor modifications. In brief, the reaction was carried out in a buffer consisting of 50 mM Tris pH 7.5, 100 mM NaCl, 1 mM EGTA, 2 mM DTT, 0.01% Brij, 5% DMSO and 10 mM MgCl2 (commercial buffer) supplemented with fresh 300 xcexcM ATP (31 xcexcCl/ml) and 30 xcexcg/ml histone type IIIss final concentrations. A reaction volume of 80 xcexcL, containing units of enzyme, was run for 20 minutes at 25 degrees C. in the presence or absence of inhibitor. The reaction was terminated by the addition of 120 xcexcL of 10% acetic acid. The substrate was separated from unincorporated label by spotting the mixture on phosphocellulose paper, followed by 3 washes of 5 minutes each with 75 mM phosphoric acid. Counts were measured by a betacounter in the presence of liquid scintillant.
Certain compounds of this invention significantly inhibit cdc2 at concentrations below 50 uM.
The catalytic subunit of PKC may be obtained commercially (Calbiochem).
A radioactive kinase assay was employed following a published procedure (Yasuda, I., Kirshimoto, A., Tanaka, S., Tominaga, M., Sakurai, A., Nishizuka, Y. Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communication 3:166, 1220-1227 (1990)). Briefly, all reactions were performed in a kinase buffer consisting of 50 mM Tris-HCl pH7.5, 10 mM MgCl2, 2 mM DTT, 1 mM EGTA, 100 xcexcM ATP, 8 xcexcM peptide, 5% DMSO and 33P ATP (8 Ci/mM). Compound and enzyme were mixed in the reaction vessel and the reaction initiated by addition of the ATP and substrate mixture. Following termination of the reaction by the addition of 10 xcexcL stop buffer (5 mM ATP in 75 mM phosphoric acid), a portion of the mixture was spotted on phosphocellulose filters. The spotted samples were washed 3 times in 75 mM phosphoric acid at room temperature for 5 to 15 minutes. Incorporation of radiolabel was quantified by liquid scintillation counting.
The recombinant murine enzyme and assay buffer may be obtained commercially (New England Biolabs, Beverly Mass. USA) or purified from known natural or recombinant sources using conventional methods.
In brief, the reaction was carried out in a buffer consisting of 50 mM Tris pH 7.5, 1 mM EGTA, 2 mM DTT, 0.01% Brij, 5% DMSO and 10 mM MgCl2 (commercial buffer) supplemented with fresh 100 xcexcM ATP (31 xcexcCi/ml) and 30 xcexcM myelin basic protein under conditions recommended by the supplier. Reaction volumes and method of assaying incorporated radioactivity were as described for the PKC assay (vide supra).
Upon activation by mitogen or antigen, T-cells are induced to secrete IL-2, a growth factor that supports their subsequent proliferative phase. Therefore, one may measure either production of IL-2 from or cell proliferation of, primary T-cells or appropriate T-cell lines as a surrogate for T-cell activation. Both of these assays are well described in the literature and their parameters well documented (in Current Protocols in Immunology, Vol 2, 7.10.1-7.11.2).
In brief, T-cells may be activated by co-culture with allogenic stimulator cells, a process termed the one-way mixed lymphophocyte reaction. Responder and stimulator peripheral blood mononuclear cells are purified by Ficollxe2x80x94Hypaque gradient (Pharmacia) per directions of the manufacturer. Stimulator cells are mitotically inactivated by treatment with mitomycin C (Sigma) or gamma irradiation. Responder and stimulator cells are co-cultured at a ratio of two to one in the presence or absence of the test compound. Typically 105 responders are mixed with 5xc3x97104 stimulators and plated (200 xcexcl volume) in a U bottom microtiter plate (Costar Scientific). The cells are cultured in RPMI 1640 supplemented with either heat inactivated fetal bovine serum (Hyclone Laboratories) or pooled human AB serum from male donors, 5xc3x9710xe2x88x925 M 2-mercaptoethanol and 0.5% DMSO, The cultures are pulsed with 0.5 xcexcCi of 3H thymidine (Amersham) one day prior to harvest (typically day three). The cultures are harvested (Betaplate harvester, Wallac) and isotope uptake assessed by liquid scintillation (Betaplate, Wallac).
The same culture system may be used for assessing T-cell activation by measurement of IL-2 production. Eighteen to twenty-four hours after culture initiation, the supernatants are removed and the IL-2 concentration is measured by ELISA (R and D Systems) following the directions of the manufacturer.
The in vivo efficacy of compounds can be tested in animal models known to directly measure T-cell activation or for which T-cells have been proven the effectors. T-cells can be activated in vivo by ligation of the constant portion of the T-cell receptor with a monoclonal anti-CD3 antibody (Ab). In this model, BALB/c mice are given 10 xcexcg of anti-CD3 Ab intraperitoneally two hours prior to exsanguination. Animals to receive a test drug are pre-treated with a single dose of the compound one hour prior to anti-CD3 Ab administration. Serum levels of the proinflammatory cytokines interferon-xcex3(IFN-xcex3) and tumor necrosis factor-xcex1(TNF-xcex1), indicators of T-cell activation, are measured by ELISA. A similar model employs in vivo T-cell priming with a specific antigen such as keyhole limpet hemocyanin (KLH) followed by a secondary in vitro challenge of draining lymph node cells with the same antigen. As previously, measurement of cytokine production is used to assess the activation state of the cultured cells. Briefly, C57BL/6 mice are immunized subcutaneously with 100 xcexcg KLH emulsified in complete Freund""s adjuvant (CFA) on day zero. Animals are pre-treated with the compound one day prior to immunization and subsequently on days one, two and three post immunization. Draining lymph nodes are harvested on day 4 and their cells cultured at 6xc3x97106 per ml in tissue culture medium (RPMI 1640 supplemented with heat inactivated fetal bovine serum (Hyclone Laboratories) 5xc3x9710xe2x88x925 M 2-mercaptoethanol and 0.5% DMSO) for both twenty-four and forty-eight hours. Culture supernatants are then assessed for the autocrine T-cell growth factor Interleukin-2 (IL-2) and/or IFN-xcex3 levels by ELISA.
Lead compounds can also be tested in animal models of human disease. These are exemplified by experimental auto-immune encephalomyelitis (EAE) and collagen-induced arthritis (CIA). EAE models which mimic aspects of human multiple sclerosis have been described in both rats and mice (reviewed FASEB J. 5:2560-2566, 1991; murine model: Lab. Invest. 4(3):278, 1981; rodent model:J. Immunol 146(4): 1163-8, 1991). Briefly, mice or rats are immunized with an emulsion of myelin basic protein (MBP), or neurogenic peptide derivatives thereof, and CFA. Acute disease can be induced with the addition of bacterial toxins such as bordetella pertussis. Relapsing/remitting disease is induced by adoptive transfer of T-cells from MBP/peptide immunized animals.
CIA may be induced in DBA/1 mice by immunization with type II collagen (J. Immunol: 142(7):2237-2243). Mice will develop signs of arthritis as early as ten days following antigen challenge and may be scored for as long as ninety days after immunization. In both the EAE and CIA models, a compound may be administered either prophylactically or at the time of disease onset. Efficacious drugs should reduce severity and/or incidence.
Certain compounds of this invention which inhibit one or more angiogenic receptor PTK, and/or a protein kinase such as lck involved in mediating inflammatory responses can reduce the severity and incidence of arthritis in these models.
Compounds can also be tested in mouse allograft models, either skin (reviewed in Ann. Rev. Immunol., 10:333-58, 1992; Transplantation: 57(12): 1701-17D6, 1994) or heart (Am.J.Anat.: 113:273, 1963). Briefly, full thickness skin grafts are transplanted from C57BL/6 mice to BALB/c mice. The grafts can be examined daily, beginning at day six, for evidence of rejection. In the mouse neonatal heart transplant model, neonatal hearts are ectopically transplanted from C57BL/6 mice into the ear pinnae of adult CBA/J mice. Hearts start to beat four to seven days post transplantation and rejection may be assessed visually using a dissecting microscope to look for cessation of beating.
The following cellular assay was used to determine the level of activity and effect of the different compounds of the present invention on KDR/VEGFR2. Similar receptor PTK assays employing a specific ligand stimulus can be designed along the same lines for other tyrosine kinases using techniques well known in the art.
VEGF-Induced KDR Phosphorylation in Human Umbilical Vein Endothelial Cells (HUVEC) as Measured by Western Blots:
1. HUVEC cells (from pooled donors) were purchased from Clonetics (San Diego, Calif.) and cultured according to the manufacturer directions. Only early passages (3-8) were used for this assay. Cells were cultured in 100 mm dishes (Falcon for tissue culture; Becton Dickinson; Plymouth, England) using complete EBM media (Clonetics).
2. For evaluating a compound""s inhibitory activity, cells were trypsinized and seeded at 0.5-1.0xc3x97105 cells/well in each well of 6-well cluster plates (Costar; Cambridge, Mass.).
3. 3-4 days after seeding, plates were 90-100% confluent. Medium was removed from all the wells, cells were rinsed with 5-10 ml of PBS and incubated 18-24 h with 5 ml of EBM base media with no supplements added (i.e., serum starvation).
4. Serial dilutions of inhibitors were added in 1 ml of EBM media (25 xcexcM, 5 xcexcM, or 1 xcexcM final concentration to cells and incubated for one hour at 37 C. Human recombinant VEGF165 (R and D Systems) was then added to all the wells in 2 ml of EBM medium at a final concentration of 50 ng/ml and incubated at 37 C for 10 minutes. Control cells untreated or treated with VEGF only were used to assess background phosphorylation and phosphorylation induction by VEGF.
All wells were then rinsed with 5-10 ml of cold PBS containing 1 mM Sodium Orthovanadate (Sigma) and cells were lysed and scraped in 200 xcexcl of RIPA buffer (50 mM Tris-HCl) pH7, 150 mM NaCl, 1% NP-40, 0.25% sodium deoxycholate, 1 mM EDTA) containing protease inhibitors (PMSF 1 mM, aprotinin 1 xcexcg/ml, pepstatin 1 xcexcg/ml, leupeptin 1 xcexcg/ml, Na vanadate 1 mM, Na fluoride 1 mM) and 1 xcexcg/ml of Dnase (all chemicals from Sigma Chemical Company, St Louis, Mo.). The lysate was spun at 14,000 rpm for 30 min, to eliminate nuclei.
Equal amounts of proteins were then precipitated by addition of cold (xe2x88x9220 C) Ethanol (2 volumes) for a minimum of I hour or a maximum of overnight. Pellets were reconstituted in Laemli sample buffer containing 5% -mercaptoethanol (BioRad; Hercules, Calif.) and boiled for 5 min. The proteins were resolved by polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (6%, 1.5 mm Novex, San Deigo, Calif.) and transferred onto a nitrocellulose membrane using the Novex system. After blocking with bovine serum albumin (3%), the proteins were probed overnight with anti-KDR polyclonal antibody (C20, Santa Cruz Biotechnology; Santa Cruz, Calif.) or with anti-phosphotyrosine monoclonal antibody (4G10, Upstate Biotechnology, Lake Placid, N.Y.) at 4 C. After washing and incubating for 1 hour with HRP-conjugated F(ab)2 of goat anti-rabbit or goat-anti-mouse IgG the bands were visualized using the emission chemiluminescience (ECL) system (Amersham Life Sciences, Arlington Height, Ill.). Certain examples of the present invention significantly inhibit cellular VEGF-induced KDR tyrosine kinase phosphorylation at concentrations of less than 50 xcexcM.
This assay measures the capacity of compounds to inhibit the acute increase in uterine weight in mice which occurs in the first few hours following estrogen stimulation. This early onset of uterine weight increase is known to be due to edema caused by increased permeability of uterine vasculature. Cullinan-Bove and Koss (Endocrinology (1993), 133:829-837) demonstrated a close temporal relationship of estrogen-stimulated uterine edema with increased expression of VEGF mRNA in the uterus. These results have been confirmed by the use of neutralizing monoclonal antibody to VEGF which significantly reduced the acute increase in uterine weight following estrogen stimulation (WO 97/42187). Hence, this system can serve as a model for in vivo inhibition of VEGF signalling and the associated hyperpermeability and edema.
Materials: All hormones were purchased from Sigma (St. Louis, Mo.) or Cal Biochem (La Jolla, Calif.) as lyophilized powders and prepared according to supplier instructions. Vehicle components (DMSO, Cremaphor EL) were purchased from Sigma (St. Louis, Mo.).
Mice (Balb/c, 8-12 weeks old) were purchased from Taconic (Germantown, N.Y.) and housed in a pathogen-free animal facility in accordance with institutional Animal Care and Use Committee Guidelines.
Method:
Day 1: Balb/c mice were given an intraperitoneal (i.p.) injection of 12.5 units of pregnant mare""s serum gonadotropin (PMSG).
Day 3: Mice received 15 units of human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG) i.p.
Day 4: Mice were randomized and divided into groups of 5-10. Test compounds were administered by i.p., i.v. or p.o. routes depending on solubility and vehicle at doses ranging from 1-100 mg/kg. Vehicle control group received vehicle only and two groups were left untreated.
Thirty minutes later, experimental, vehicle and 1 of the untreated groups were given an i.p. injection of 17-estradiol (500 xcexcg/kg). After 2-3 hours, the animals were sacrificed by CO2 inhalation. Following a midline incision, each uterus was isolated and removed by cutting just below the cervix and at the junctions of the uterus and oviducts. Fat and connective tissue were removed with care not to disturb the integrity of the uterus prior to weighing (wet weight). Uteri were blotted to remove fluid by pressing between two sheets of filter paper with a one liter glass bottle filled with water.
Uteri were weighed following blotting (blotted weight). The difference between wet and blotted weights was taken as the fluid content of the uterus. Mean fluid content of treated groups was compared to untreated or vehicle treated groups. Significance was determined by Student""s test. Non-stimulated control group was used to monitor estradiol response.
Results demonstrate that certain compounds of the present invention inhibit the formation of edema when administered systemically by various routes.
Certain compounds of this invention which are inhibitors of angiogenic receptor tyrosine kinases can also be shown active in a Matrigel implant model of neovascularization. The Matrigel neovascularization model involves the formation of new blood vessels within a clear xe2x80x9cmarblexe2x80x9d of extracellular matrix implanted subcutaneously which is induced by the presence of proangiogenic factor producing tumor cells (for examples see: Passaniti, A., et al, Lab. Investig. (1992), 67(4), 519-528; Anat. Rec. (1997), 249(1), 63-73; Int. J. Cancer (1995), 63(5), 694-701; Vasc. B (1995), 15(11), 1857-6). The model preferably runs over 3-4 days and endpoints include macroscopic visual/image scoring of neovascularization, microscopic microvessel density determinations, and hemoglobin quantitation (Drabkin method) following removal of the implant versus controls from animals untreated with inhibitors. The model may alternatively employ bFGF or HGF as the stimulus.
Certain compounds of this invention which inhibit one or more oncogenic, protooncogenic, or proliferation-dependent protein kinases, or angiogenic receptor PTK also inhibit the growth of primary murine, rat or human xenograft tumors in mice, or inhibit metastasis in murine models.